


Loki Shorts

by sentimental_boy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loki shorts, most are oneshots. I take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jotun

Loki came to you, the one person who might be able to make him feel better, on the verge of tears. 

"Loki what's wrong?"

"I'm adopted."

"What? Are you sure?"

Loki looks at you like you're an idiot and in all honesty that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Why are you just finding out about it now?"

"Why don't you go ask Odin? Or Frigga for that matter because she's just as bad as he is. She didn't tell me the truth either."

"Loki, I can't imagine how difficult this must be right now, but I know you don't mean that."

"Maybe I do."

"Alright, why don't you sit, we can talk about it if you want to."

"Because sitting and talking is magically going to fix it." He says, dripping with sarcasm. 

"Loki I don't know what you want me to do. I'm here to help in whatever way I can but you have to give me something to work with."

He sits and puts his face in his hands. "My life is a lie. Fitting for the God of such I suppose."

"Loki look at me." He slowly looks up and watches you as you sit next to him. "Now no matter what is going on, I'm here for you. I'm not a lie and who you are is not a lie. Yes, they should have told you before, but this doesn't change you."

"If only that were true." He says bitterly. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I suppose you have the right to know your former best friend is a monster."

"What do you mean former? You're not-" You see his skin start changing blue, it slowly spreading to his face, with raised lines forming circle patterns on his skin. When it reaches his eyes they turn blood red. He stares at you and you can see him reading every minute expression. 

"I'm not what? A monster?" He laughs bitterly. "Now you see me for what I am. You can't argue with me now can you?"

"Will your skin hurt me?"

He furrows his brows. "What?"

"Will your skin burn mine?"

"No."

You hug him as tight as you can and he just sits motionless, stunned, staring at you where you're hugging him. He looks at his hand. "What are you doing?" He whispers.

"I'm hugging my friend because he's scared and thinks he's alone. I'm reminding him he's not."

He pulls you off him. "But I'm a Frost Giant."

"I see that."

"I'm a monster." He whispers.

"Now that, I don't see."

"But-"

"No. Unless you did something truly terrible that you're not telling me about, you're not a monster."

He shakes his head. "No." He sits there staring at his hands in his lap for a minute before he stands up and stares you down. "Why aren't you scared of me? You should be running away screaming, telling everyone that the second prince of Asgard is worse than everyone thought. You should-"

"Loki. Calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down? My world is crumbling around me and you tell me to calm down?"

"Yeah Loki. I know that sentence tends to have the opposite effect but you need to calm down. This doesn't change anything between us. Not everyone is out to get you. I'm right here. Now sit down and cry." He crosses his arms and stares at you. He knows you're right but he's stubborn and doesn't like to be told he's wrong. he silently walks over and starts sobbing into your shoulder. You wrap your arms around him and hug him. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"How?"

"I don't know, but you'll get past this. Yes it's terrible now, but I promise it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" He sits back and wipes his face.

"Because you have people that love you." He sneers. "Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"No but you said people, plural."

"Frigga, when you choose to forgive her, will welcome you with open arms. Thor." Loki tenses. "If he ever makes his way back here, even if he doesn't. For all his arrogance and thoughtlessness, he does love you wether you choose to accept it or not. Odin, for all his faults, raised you, he loves you. he didn't banish you with Thor. If he didn't love you he could have said that you went with him, blamed it on you, gotten rid of you for good."

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "I should go talk to my mother."

You smile and give him a hug. "Promise me you'll come to me or your mother if you're having trouble."

"I promise."

-Two days later-

"Thor? What are you doing back?"

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me."

"No I mean, you were banished."

"I know. I proved myself worthy."

"Okay. I'll want more on that later. Do you know where Loki is? We talked the other day and I haven't seen him since."

His face falls. "Actually that is why I came to see you." 

"Thor? What is it?" You immediately think the worst.

"Loki is dead."

"What?" You cover your mouth with your hand and step back. "What happened?"

"He fell off the Bifröst."

"How did that happen? He's been on that bridge thousands of times."

When I came back he was trying to destroy Jötunheim. He kept saying the he wasn't my brother, he wanted me to fight him."

"Oh Loki, what have you done?" You say under your breath as you sit.

"I had to destroy the Bifröst with mjölnir. We both almost fell off but our father caught us. He told Odin he was trying to prove himself and Odin took that time to tell him it was wrong. Loki just let go."

"How stupid can he be? His emotionally unstable son is hanging off a bridge and he decides to scold him then? HE SHOULD HAVE WAITED!" You stand and Thor grabs you. 

"Calm down."

"My world comes crashing down around me and you want me to calm down?!" You stop and remember your conversation with Loki. That's when you break down. Thor pulls you into a hug and you sob for what feels like hours. Once you finally recover you pull back.

"You said something before. You said Loki was emotionally unstable. That much was clear, he wasn't making much sense. Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Yeah but talk to your father. I don't how if I had all the details and I can't talk about it right now."

"Alright. Will you be okay?"

"I honestly don't know Thor."

"I'm sorry Y/n."

"Me too."


	2. Bethrothed

You're sitting on the edge of the Bifröst contemplating your misfortune of being the eldest daughter of a royal. It is not all it's cracked up to be. You're being forced to marry Thor in order to unite the kingdoms. From what you hear Thor isn't too happy about the union either. You haven't decided if that's a good thing. Someone's voice interrupts your thoughts. 

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?"

You turn around to see a tall man with black hair in gold, green, and black armour. "I suppose."

"I hear you're to be my new sister in law."

"Loki?"

"That's me." He sits.

"What brings you here?"

"I heard that the princess was on the bridge sulking and I thought we might get along." 

You give a dry laugh. "Thats what they're saying. Because wanting some solace before I'm forced to marry a man I've never met is considered sulking."

"From what I hear it's the best day of your life." 

"Kill me now then."

"Is there another?"

"No. Why does there need to be?"

He shrugged. "I guess there doesn't have to be anyone else; I've just never seen anyone so opposed to a marriage who's heart didn't already belong to another. Maybe you'll be more inclined to the marriage after you see him. I haven't met a maiden yet that could withstand his rugged good looks."

"Sounds like you have the hots for him."

He raises his eyebrows. "I was simply quoting what I've heard others say. Remind me not to try comforting you again."

"Is that what you're doing? I didn't expect the God of lies and mischief to be so soft."

"I'm not soft. I was merely seeing how you live up to your rather, driven, reputation. I must say, you're not disappointing."

"Good. That water looks quite inviting doesn't it?" You say looking down.

"Woa, you haven't even met him, maybe you'll like him. As I said. I haven't met a maiden that was able to resist his charm."

"I know what he looks like. And from what I hear he's a stubborn, arrogant, sod; not exactly my type."

"And what is your type?"

"I prefer my men lean and intelligent. Not brutish."

He nods. "Well I'm sorry you got stuck with him. If you ever want to cause some trouble for him you know who to come to." He winks and walks away.  
You sit there looking at the water wondering if you'd just made a friend in Loki of all people. After thinking on it for a moment you should have known before you even got here that you'd get along with him.

-The following morning-

You walk into the throne room to meet your future husband. Odin sits on the throne while Thor and Loki stand in front of it. Odin addresses you by your name and title. 

"Yes All Father."

"It has come to my attention that neither Thor nor you are happy with this Union."

You try not to freak out. Is he about to offer you a way out or yell at you? "While I cannot speak for Thor, that is true of me."

Odin nods. "Loki has expressed interest in you if you would rather marry him."

You look to Loki with wide eyes and he nods with a smirk. "Yes." Everyone seems to be taken back by how quickly you answered but they recover so quickly you're unsure if you even saw it. You think you may even have seen a guard grin. 

"It is decided then. You are dismissed."

You walk out of the throne room and immediately head to your room because they woke you at an ungodly hour for this. As you get to your chambers Loki appears in front of the door and you scream.

"Save that for the wedding night." He smirks.

"Keep that up and you're going to get slapped. Now, will you move? I'd like to get back to bed."

"I'm not allowed to spend time with my fiancé?"

"Not at this hour."

"I see you're not inclined to mornings."

"How perceptive." You say unamused.

"Fine. When you're finished resting you can probably find me in the library if you'd like." He looks up at you through his lashes has he bends and kisses your hand before walking away. No sooner do you sit on the bed before a knock comes at the door. You groan. "Can't I get any sleep around here?" You mumble before opening the door to see Thor.

"Hello, I know you may be offended, but I just wanted to tell you that I thank you for accepting my brothers proposal and that I would have gone through with the wedding, but my heart already belongs to another."

"I'm not offended. Between us, I wasn't doing you any favours."

He looks surprised for a moment before he smiles. "I think you and Loki will get along well." He scoops you up into a hug. 

You tense before you pat his back. "Alright, that's enough."

"I will see you soon." He smiles.

"Yeah I guess you will."

-0-  
A few hours later you find Loki in the library just as he had said. You sit at the table next to him and rest your head on your hand as you wait to see how long it takes him to notice. After a minute he passes a book over. 

"Could you stop staring? I've had to reread the same sentence at least ten times."

"Am I distracting you?" You tease.

"Very much."

"I enjoy reading and all, but why don't you show me what Asgard has to offer?"

He looks up. "Well you've already been to the Bifröst. I don't really know what you like."

"Is that really all Asgard has to offer? Come on. Anything; I just want to see the new land I'll be living in."

"There will be plenty of time for that."

You grab is forearm. "Please?"

He looks down at it before looking at you again and sighing. He waves his hand and you find yourself in the midst of a dark forest with curling trees and fog. "Here we are."

"I should have expected you to take me to the creepiest place in the realm."

"Well if you wanted sunshine and rainbows you should have specified."

"This is fine. So what is it about this place?"

He shrugs and looks around. "Nothing. Just wanted to see your reaction."

"Was it all you hoped for?"

"I was hoping for more squealing and you being driven into my arms."

You take his arm. "Well since we're here, do you fancy a stroll?"

He laughs. "Why not?"

-0-

It's the wedding day and you're very happy that you're not marrying Thor. Frigga comes into your chambers.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright. It's a little odd marrying Loki since I barley know him, but it's been nice being around him the last few days. I always imagined this day being different."

She smiles. "I'm glad you're so open about it. Loki does have his faults, as anyone, but I think you two will be a good fit."

"Thanks."

"So have they brought the gown yet?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"I've never really been much for dresses. It's beautiful though."

"Well it's just one day."

She helps you get ready and before you know it you're walking down the isle. Once you make it up and the ceremony starts Loki leans over. "You look beautiful today."

"Just today?" You smile.

"Well how often do I see you in a dress?"

"Only when it's mandatory."

-Exactly one year later-

You wake to the sun filling your room and and empty bed. You put your arm over your eyes. "How are you out of bed this early?" You groan.

Loki chuckles as he gets dressed. "Some of us have duties to attend to, love."

"My duty was to get married to a prince and wear a dress. I'm done."

"Oh poor you."

You sit up on your elbows. "I was not pleased with my situation at the time."

"And are you now?"

You bite back a smile. "Yes."

"Good. In that case, get some rest my love, I will be back in a few hours." He kisses your forehead and walks out. 

A few hours later you are woken to your husband sitting on the bed staring at you. 

"I suppose you want me to get out of bed."

"It'll be worth it I promise."

"I've learned that your promises mean very little."

"I've stuck to the only one that matters."

"And what was that?"

"Exactly a year ago when I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you. That's commitment for an immortal."

"Fine. But I'm not holding my breath. It's only been a year." You get out of bed and go to the closet. 

He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you. "Then I have eternity to prove it." He surrounds you in magic and when it clears you're ready to go. 

"Someone's in a rush."

"It's our anniversary. I want to spend time with you."

You notice you're wearing the same clothes you met him in. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He whispers before teleporting you to the Bifröst.

"I see. This is where we met."

"I'm so glad I came and found you that day. I may not have when we married, but I have grown to love you over the last year and I want to do everything I can to show you that."

You smile. "All sarcasm and jesting aside, I love you too."

He smiles and kisses you. It's moments like these that you couldn't be happier that things worked out how they did.


	3. Reunited

It had been four years since Loki was sentenced to prison and you had spent your last night together, never to see each other agin.   
You were sitting in your house when you heard commotion outside. You look out the window to see someone getting off a horse and coming toward your door but it's too dark to tell who they are. They knock and you open the door a crack. You just about fall over when you see who it is. "Loki?"

"My love." He rushes forward and wraps his arms tightly around you as he buries his face in your neck. You hug him before pulling away and shutting the door behind him. You try to think of something-anything-to say to him but you just end up staring in shock. "Well say something love." You open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He studies you. "Are you displeased to see me?"

"No. Of course I'm glad to see you. It's just..."

"It's just what?" He starts scratching at the palm of his left hand, a nervous tick he picked up about a decade ago when he found out he was a Frost Giant. Norns you've missed him. 

"I thought I'd never see you again." You say starting to tear up. "First I thought you were dead when you fell from the bifröst then I find out you're alive only to be kept from you and-" 

He leans in and kisses you. "Norns I missed you. I love you so much."

"Loki-" he interrupts you with another kiss. 

"Mommy? Who are you kissing?"

You feel Loki freeze before slowly looking over to see a little green eyed girl staring at the pair of you. You let go of Loki and walk over.   
"We'll talk about it in the morning sweetie. Let's get you back to bed okay?"

She clutches her wolf stuffed animal and nods. You tuck her into bed. When you come out Loki is exactly where you left him; zoned out.   
"Loki, are you alright?"

He focuses on you. "Is she... mine?"

"Yes."

"Can I sit?"

"Of course." He takes a seat at your dining table and is silent for a very long time. "Loki, you're starting to worry me."

He looks around the room at the various things that obviously belong to her: art supplies, toys, drawings. He finally looks at you. "What's her name?"

"Brunhilde."

"Brunhilde." He said the name with a far off look. "That's beautiful. I know I made some decisions that produced results I'm not proud of, but would you allow me to be part of her life?"

You let out a relieved sigh. "Of course." You hear Burnheild call you from the other room. "I'll be right back." Loki nods. When you come back Loki is sitting with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" You ask him.

He lifts his head to look at you with watery eyes. "I missed everything."  
"Loki-"

"No. Don't try to deny it. I did. I missed her first smile, her first laugh, her first word, her first steps, her birth, your pregnancy."

"I'm sorry." You say quietly, wishing there was more you could say or do. 

"Odin did this on purpose. You think he didn't see all of this coming? He held me just long enough to miss all those milestones, my own daughter."

"I'm so sorry. Come here." You open your arms. 

"No!" He slams his fist on the table before he runs his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I was robbed of this."

"There will be more firsts." You try to comfort. 

"Will you tell me about them?"

"Now?"

"It can be later."

"Okay, of course." You pause. "So how do you want to be introduced?"

"Hmmm?"

"To Brunhilde. How do you want her to know you?"

"You haven't told her about me?"

"No. She hasn't asked why she only has a mommy."

He nods. "It's understandable. I want to be her father, of course."

"Alright we'll talk in the morning. I'm going to bed if you'd like to come."

He kisses you. "I've missed this so much."

"I've missed you too. Every time I see her and her green eyes I think of you."

"Oh my love. There was not a day that passed in that dungeon that I didn't think of you, longing to be at your side."

"Well you are now."

He nods. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"Who are you and what have you done with Loki?" You joke. 

He wraps his arms around you as you make your way to your room. "Really. I want to be better for you and Brunhilde."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."


	4. Why

You had gotten the news that Loki had died fighting on Svartleheim with Thor a week ago and you had been having nightmares ever since. It had been bad enough knowing he was a few stories down in the dungeons. Now he's dead and the closest thing you got to a goodbye was clutching to Thor as he half dragged you to the funeral; almost sinking to your knees when you saw Loki's lifeless corpse. You could still remember pleading with Odin not to kill him. Something he later agreed to after Frigga had done the same. 

-2 years ago-

"Please don't kill him." You fell to your knees before the throne. 

"What action would you have me take? He has committed monstrous crimes, he can't go unpunished."

"Obviously. All I'm asking is that you don't kill him. Please. I don't know what I'd do."

"Unfortunately I can't tell the whole of Asgard that were modifying his sentence because Midgard's representative has a... crush as you would say."

You take a deep breathe. "I'm going to go before I make this worse. But please consider it."  
-Present-  
You're pulled out of your thoughts by the doors of your chambers opening. You look up to see Sif enter. 

"How do you fair?"

"I've had better days. But I'm assuming Heimdall already told you that since you're here for no apparent reason."

"While I don't understand your unconditional love for Loki, after giving his life for Jane and Thor, I can respect it. If you ever need to duel to get some frustration out you know where to find me."

"Thanks Sif."

She nods and walks out. you decide to try and get some rest but you're not too hopeful. 

-a few hours later-

You wake with a start. You're panting and sweating. When you start coming back to reality you realize that someone is stroking your thigh. You slowly look over and see Loki sitting next to you. You jump back and fall off the bed.

"Y/n! Are you alright?!" He jumps up and walks over to help you up but you scurry back. He furrows his brows.

You burry your face in your hands. "Will it never end?"

He comes towards you again. "Darling-"

You scoot back more until you hit the wall. "No. Get away from me. I don't know if you're a dream or an illusion but you're not real."

"My love please. I swear to you I am very real." You just stare at him. "If you need me to, I can leave and come back in the morning."

"Prove to me that you're really you."

"Alright but you need to let me get close to you. Can you do that?" He holds his hands out and approaches you as if you're a scared animal and to be honest you're not entirely sure that that's not the case. You stand shakily and make your way over to the sofa by the bookcase and he follows you over. "May I kiss you?"

You study his face. Every crinkle in his skin, the vibrancy of his emerald eyes. You nod slowly. He reaches up to cup your neck as he leans in and presses his lips to yours. You pull back and lick your lips. You can taste him on your lips. He always tasted like mint mixed with something you could never put your finger on. Anyway it doesn't matter now. You can taste him. Illusions don't have a taste. (You would know) you can't remember a dream that ever included taste. Maybe the idea of it but-

"Love?"

"Hmm?" You slowly come out of your thoughts. 

"Are you alright? Because-" You fly forward and kiss him passionately. He kisses you back just as hard before pulling back and holding your shoulders. "Norns I've missed you." He chuckles.

"Then why did you pull back?" You tease. 

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to look at my beautiful love."

"Oh stop it. And by the way," (though it really isn't by the way at all) "what happened? How are you here? I saw your corpse. You were dead." You have to hold back tears just thinking about it.

He looks away as his hands go into his lap. "I- it had to be believable. I couldn't even tell you. They had to see you mourn."

"Who's they?"

"Everyone. I needed-need everyone to believe that I was-am dead."

"Wait, so no one else knows you're alive?"

"No. And they can't."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" You smack him in the arm. 

He goes to hold it. "I just told you. They had to see you mourn."

"I think you wanted to see if I would mourn because you don't believe anyone could truly love you."

"That may have factored into my reasons for waiting."

You slap him across the face. "You selfish bastard. How could you do that to me? Don't you think I've been through enough with you and your shit with trying to take over Midgard?"

He pulls away. "I see now that wasn't the best course of action."

"Why couldn't you see that before?"

"I was blinded by my pain. I needed reassurance, I'm sorry I got that at great emotional cost for you."

"You should be. I had to go without you for over two years while you were in prison and then I thought you were dead and..." You trail off.

"And what?"

"I don't know. I missed you and now I have you again. But don't think you're off the hook yet; That was my home planet you attacked."

"And I'm very sorry for that. But can we just take some time for us, please?"

You hug him. "Yes but you're going to get it later."

"I should expect nothing less. Now, back to bed and explanation later?"

"Yeah." You grab his hand and lean into him refusing to let him go.


	5. Annual Ball

Jane was finally following up on her promise to get you to Asgard. Thor had just found out that his brother was alive and excused for his crimes due to how he fought in Svartelheim against the dark elves.

"Now I assure you that Loki has changed." Thor starts. "We wouldn't let him free if he hadn't. I know you may not think he deserves it, but give him a chance."

"If he's truly changed he'll make that clear."

"Not necessarily. He lives up to his title."

"The God of mischief or the God of lies?"

"Both." He states.

"You know, aside from the whole mass murder thing I think you two might actually get along." Jane says.

"Oh thanks."

"Jane is right. You remind me a lot of my brother before he..."

"Went crazy?" You ask.

Thor nods. "But he's trying to make amends so please try to remember that."

"Right."

-0-

You are taken to Asgard via bifrost. When you get there you're in awe as you stare at the realm before you. The Bifrost is beautiful and all the buildings in sight seem to be made of gold or marble. You come back to yourself and realise that Jane and Thor are laughing at you.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't have the exact same reaction when you came here for the first time." You tell Jane.

"Y/n has a point." Thor states.

"Thank you."

"Alright, you win." Jane says.

"So would you like a tour of the palace?" Thor asks you.

"Um, yes!"

He chuckles. "Alright then. Follow me." It takes 20 minutes to get to the palace but you're more than content to take in the scenery. Thor rattles on about something but you tuned out a long time ago. You continue your gaping even once you're in the palace. You're taking in the high ceilings and the intricate designs on the doors when you bump into someone.

"Ugh. Watch where you're going." The man hisses.

"Sorry." You mumble and look around to see that Thor and Jane have deserted you.

"You must be one of Thor's midgardian friends." He states dryly.

"Uh sure." You look at him for the first time since you bumped into him and realization dawns on you. "You're the guy that attacked New York."

"I prefer Loki. And I assure you I've paid dearly for that."

"I don't see how you could have. Thousands died."

"If it's any consolation, I was in prison until I was asked to help avenge my mother's death."

"It makes it a bit better, however I'm sorry about your mother."

He looks taken back for a moment, but his face goes back to his carefully crafted mask before you can be sure you even saw it. "Thank you." He pauses. "So, you seemed like there was more to it when I asked if you were one of Thor's friends."

"Did I?"

"Well you said sure, like it was close, but not exactly the case."

You shrug. "I'm Jane's friend. She got Thor to bring me along. I kept hearing stories about Asgard and I was dying to come here. Plus, I've always been really interested in Norse mythology. To find out all these places and gods are real... wow."

He chuckles. "I can assure the stories are different."

"Yes, I've gathered."

"Would you like a tour of the palace?"

"Really?"

"What? You didn't expect the God of lies and mischief to be so hospitable?"

"To be honest, not really. Especially when Thor and Jane are too infatuated with each other to even notice that they left me behind."

"I think we just may get along..." When he looks at you expectantly you tell him your name and he repeats it.

"So I've heard."

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, Thor and Jane told me we would get along if I gave you a chance."

"I see. Well, what do you say to starting in the library?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

-0-

You had been in Asgard for a week and you hadn't seen much of Jane, nor Thor. You had been spending most of your time with Loki, and the more time you spend with him the more you like him. You never thought it would be possible, but you think there's even some romantic attachment budding. He's started flirting but you figure he's just messing with you, so you would never tell him as much. Plus, he's arrogant enough without knowing that you would totally go out with him if he would just ask. There's a knock at the door so you go open it.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" You ask when you see Jane and Thor.

"Thor and I haven't left his room much."

"Oh god. Well I hope you two have been having a great time completely ditching me."

"I'm sorry." She perks up. "But I hear you and Loki have been hanging out."

"News sure travels fast to Thor's bedroom."

"The staff talks, and I might listen from time to time. So..."

"We have."

"Do you like him?"

"He's a good tour guide."

"Oh, come on, I want details."

"Um, he's been showing me around. When we visit the library sometimes he tells me stories he heard when he was a boy, or he'll tell me about certain memories when we visit different places." Thor and Jane give each other knowing looks and smile. "You two stop that telecommunication. What's going on?"

"My brother likes you." Thor states with a smile.

"Well that much is clear, he doesn't seem like the type to do it just to make me feel better."

"No, he really likes you." Jane says.

"What?"

"My brother doesn't open up to many people. He must really like you to be telling you all that after knowing you for less than a week."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Thor and Jane say at the same time.

"Okay."

"That's it?" Jane asks. "You don't like him back?"

"What is this? High school?"

She smiles. "Alright, I get it."

You roll your eyes. "Is this all you came here to talk about?"

They look at each other. "Yeah." Jane answers for both of them.

"Alright well unless you have something else to say can you let me get ready?"

"For what?"

"Loki and I were going to go to the beaches under the bifrost."

"Can I help you get ready?"

"If you must."

-0-

"What do you want Thor?"

"I've just heard that you are going to take y/n to the beach under the bifrost."

"What of it?"

"We both know that's a very romantic spot."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I think y/n will be good for you."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Will you leave me be?"

"May I ask one question brother?"

"You're clearly going to anyway."

"Do you love y/n?"

"We've only known each other for a month. That's a short time even for a midgardian."

"Just don't lead y/n on."

"Did you say something stupid Thor?"

"No."

"Wait, is y/n interested?"

Thor grins. "I'm afraid Jane and I couldn't get much information on the matter."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Do you think you could mind your own business for once?"

Thor holds his hands up in surrender. "I'll leave you then."

-0-

Jane is fussing over your hair when there's a knock on your door. "It looks fine." You state before escaping.

Jane smiles. "Have fun."

"You and Thor are both being really weird about this. It's not that big of a deal."

"What, you having a social, let alone romantic life? It's a big deal."

"Whatever. I'll see you later if you and Thor don't get side tracked."

"I want to hear everything."

"Bye."

You open the door and Loki stops his fist right before it hits your face. "I was beginning to think you were ignoring me." He says as he rubs his arm awkwardly. This is the first time you've seen him as anything other than totally confident.

You smile and close the door. "Yeah, sorry. Jane was in there helping me get ready. Her and Thor have been acting really strange since they've heard that you were showing me around."

"I apologise for anything and everything my brother has said."

You smile. "It's fine. They're just acting like we're going to get married." An awkward silence follows that statement. "So, anyway."

"Yes?"

"Hmm?"

"You said anyway like you were going to say something else."

"Oh, no. I was just trying, and apparently failing, to change the subject."

He looks down at his boots to try to conceal his grin. "I see."

"I'd appreciate it if you looked me in the eyes when you laugh at me. No point in trying to hide it."

He looks at you and bites his lip in an attempt to wipe the stupid grin off his face. "Here, take my hand."

You look at him skeptically but you do it. He pulls you close and puts an arm around you and before you know it you're at the beach. "Holy shit!" He chuckles and lets go. You stumble but he catches you before you fall. "What was that?"

He grins and shrugs. "I thought it would get us here quicker."

"Well it certainly did that."

"Do you want to sit?"

"Do you mind if we just walk along the beach?"

"Not at all." You start walking and he takes your hand. You look down at it, surprised, before you decide you actually don't mind and you wrap your hand around his.

You look over at him as he starts walking slower and slower until he's eventually stopped completely. He looks like he's lost in thought and keeps opening his mouth and closing it like he's debating on weather or not to say something. "Loki?"

His head snaps up. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well you're pretty worked up about something."

"I was just-"

"What? Don't worry, I'm just some midgardian who's going back in another month. You can tell me."

"That's the thing. You're the first person since my mother died that I've been able to share everything with. I know it hasn't been very long, but I don't feel like I have to keep my mask on around you."

"Your mask?"

"Like I need to remain carefully emotionless in front of everyone."

You think a moment. "I guess I've noticed that. I'm glad you don't feel like that around me though."

"You know, the annual ball is tomorrow night."

"I think I heard something about that, yeah."

"Would you like to come with me?"

You smile. "I'd love to."

-0-

You're sitting with Loki at the ball and to be honest you're getting bored.

"I think I need some fresh air. Do you want to come outside with me?" Loki asks.

"Oh thank god." Loki raises a brow. "Or the Norns or whoever." Loki just looks at you, obviously amused, as he stands. "It was getting stuffy in here." He takes your hand and leads you through the crowds and out into the hallway. "You know, when you said 'fresh air' I thought you meant like going outside."

"Patience. Follow me."

You're curious, so you do. He leads you through hallways and up an unreasonable amount of stairs to a glass room where all you can see is sky. He presses a button and the walls and ceiling collapse so there's just railing around the room and the rest is open.

"Loki this is amazing."

"You like it?"

"I love it. It was even worth all those steps."

"I thought you might."

You lay down on the rug and pat next to you so he will too. He smiles and lays next to you. "I can't get over this. It's so beautiful."

He smiles and takes your hand. "Good."

After a while you start thinking. "I don't think this is my thing." You say quietly.

He ajusts his grip on your hand. "What?"

"Princes, and castles, and balls. Actually, mostly the balls. The castles and princes I can handle."

He laughs. "I see." There's a moment of contented silence before he whispers "I wish you didn't have to go back."

"Me too." You scoot a little closer to him.

He sits up on an elbow and looks at you. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Loki I have friends and family on earth. No to mention a job."

"You could live here. You could quit your job, you wouldn't have to work. You could visit your family and friends whenever you wanted."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. Just stay."

"What will Odin say about this?"

"I don't care what he says."

You sit up. "Loki, that's sweet but you kind of have to if we're to live here."

"So I'll take you somewhere else. Please don't leave me."

You think a moment. You really don't have anything to loose. "I guess I can stay."

"Thank you!"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"If Odin says I can't, you'll come back to earth with me."

"That's fair." He smiles. "For now though, let's just lay here for a while longer."

"I'd love to but I'm getting cold."

He takes off his cape and lies down. "Come here."

You scoot closer to him and snuggle into his side before he puts the cloak over you. You lay and watch the stars as you talk about the nine realms. After you've been there for a few hours you decide to get up.

"This was really nice."

He nods. "May I walk you to your chambers?"

"Sure." You smile. When you get to your room he grabs your waist and pulls you close. "Loki w-" He cuts you off with a kiss and you melt into it. You run your hands up his chest as he deepens the kiss, but his armor isn't conductive for feeling him up so you run your hands through his hair. 

He pulls away with a smile. "Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow."

He nods. "Bye."


	6. Annual Ball Part II

You've been at the bifrost with Thor saying goodbye to Jane for a while now.

"I'll miss you so much. You keep Loki in line." Jane says as she hugs you.

"Don't worry, I will." You say.

"There's a selfish side of me that's upset that of all the guys I've introduced you to you pick the one that lives on another planet. But really, I'm happy for you."

"Well look who's talking. Maybe one day you'll pack up and come here."

"Yeah, maybe." She sighs. "Alright. If I don't leave now you and Thor just might convince me to stay."

"Alright, bye." You hug her again. "See you later Thor. Heimdall." You nod before you get on your horse and ride back to the palace. When you get back you go to find Loki. After you've searched the usual places and asked around (to no avail) you go to the kitchen to get a snack. When you walk in you have to double take. "Loki?"

He looks like a deer in the headlights when he turns around. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, getting a snack. What are you doing here? You always have your food brought to you."

"I... wanted to see why you feel the need to come down here all the time."

"I've told you why. I wasn't raised with servants; it's weird to be waited on hand and foot."

"Still. I wanted to talk to these people you seem to like so much." The staff looks at him like he's the liar that he is.

"Yeah, alright. Get out of here."

He raised his eyebrows and went to say something but you just raised yours in return and he grinned. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll find you."

"That remains to be seen."

"Really?" You challenge before you kiss him.

He chases after your lips as you pull back. He recovers after he remembers your audience. "Yes really. Don't bother looking for me until this evening."  
"Why not? Where are you going?"

"I have to run some errands for Thor since he's spending the day saying farewell to Jane on Midgard."

"Alright. I'll see you this evening then."

He kisses you again. "I shall eagerly await the hour I see you again."

You slap his ass. "Oh stop it."

He grins. "Truly."

"Yeah, okay. Go do Thor's chores."

"Bye love." He says as he walk away.

After he's gone you turn to the people working in the kitchen. "You know he doesn't let anyone else talk to him like that." The cook says.

"I know." You grin. "So what was he really doing here?"

"You know we would tell you, but his heart is actually in the right place. You'll find out later." A server says as she winks at you.  
"Oh come on!"

"Tell me what you want to eat and go stew over this until this evening because this is too big of a step for him for us to spoil it." The cook says.

"Oh my god. He's not going to propose is he?"

Another server sees you start panicking. "No. It's not that. Calm down."

"What is it then?"

"I said no. Now what do you want to eat?" The cook chimes in again.

"I'll just have a sandwich."

"Coming up."

"Thanks."

-0-

Hours that barely qualified for evening finally rolled around and you started your hunt for Loki. It took you about an hour to make your rounds to the usual places he might be. You finally found him sprawled out on his bed when you double checked his room. 

"Someone's eager to see me. I assume your friends" he almost spat the word "told you what I have planned."

"Actually, no. They wouldn't tell me anything other than the fact that you have something planned and that you're not proposing."

He grins and sits up. "How did that come up?"

"They told me that they couldn't ruin the surprise because it was too big. I started freaking out because I thought you were going to propose and I am nowhere near ready for that. That was when they assured me that you aren't proposing so that's all I know."

"Oh. Alright.

"You smiled and draped your arms over his shoulders. "So what do you have planned?"

"You haven't made any plans for next week, have you?"

You sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around you. "Well I tried but everyone was busy; or at least that's what they told me. It's kind of hard to believe that everyone I've made friends with here is busy. Maybe I pissed them off and I didn't know it. There is a cultural difference. What do you think could have happened?"

"Nothing happened. I was planning a week away together so I told all your friends not to make plans so I could surprise you. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't find out about it with all the people I told. You know, you've made more friends over the few months you've been here than I have in a thousand years. It was a lot of work getting everyone on the same page."

"If you're not an ass, the staff is pretty great." He looks down and actually looks ashamed and you actually feel a little bad. "So are you going to show me what you've been planning all this time?"

He looked at you and patted your thigh. "With pleasure." He stood and pulled you close to transport you to wherever he had planned your getaway.


	7. Annual Ball Part III

Loki pulls you close to magically transport you to your destination. You screw your eyes shut even though you know it's unnecessary; you know you're safe, but you still get this nervous excitement every time he does this. You clutched the fabric of his tunic and took in your surroundings as you slowly open your eyes. To the left is a small cottage at the edge of the woods and to the right is a purple tinted waterfall with a stream disappearing in the woods behind you. Loki's voice pulls you out of your observations. "Are you alright love?" He grins.You realize he's teasing when you notice that you're still holding onto him. You let go and straighten yourself out.

"Loki, this is amazing. It's far away from everything which means no one can steal you away from me. And for a whole week?"

"That's right." He puts his arm around your shoulders and kisses your temple.

You smile; pull him closer to your side and lean into him. "Thanks. So are you going to show me inside or are we going to stay out here?"

"I had planned to stay out here for a while unless you're tired."

"No, I just thought that was the surprise."

"Part of it yeah, but you're not curious why the water is purple?"

"I don't know, maybe that's normal here. Is it not?"

"No." He let out a breathy laugh. "Come on."

He led you closer to the stream and waved his hand. The water changed into a flowing bridge, with intricately woven swirls along the railing, that disappeared under the waterfall. Under the bridge is completely dry amethyst crystals where there would normally be pebbles or sand. "Loki, it's beautiful, but there's a few problems with the practicality of that bridge."

His hand turned blue as he froze the bridge into solid ice. "You haven't seen the best part." He takes your hand as the blue of his skin fades into peach and leads you across the bridge. As the pair of you reach the waterfall it splits in half with a sweep of his hand. You stop in your tracks. Behind the waterfall is a cave of amethyst, looking like the inside of a giant geode. The floor of the cave is sanded down so it's smooth. "Do you want to go in?" He rested his hand on your lower back, gently urging you forward.

You look at him and nod. "This is amazing. How did you find this place?"

He motions for you to sit on the cushions he makes appear. You do and he sits next to you. "When I was young I was easily overwhelmed by my- by Thor. When I needed some alone time I would search for secluded areas. I stopped searching after I found this place."

You rest your head on his shoulder. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

He rested his head on yours and let his hand run along your arm. "My pleasure." He paused. "I decided to show you this place when I realised that I don't need alone time from you."

"None?"

"No. Not like I do from others. I can relax, be myself around you. Thats all I need." He hesitated. "Do you?"

 

"I don't know. I get some alone time during the day while you're doing whatever, so thats always enough. Usually I get really hard to be around if I don't have any alone time. Even on earth with Jane. We went on a trip together and she learned really fast that I needed to go off and be alone if we still wanted to be friends by the end of the trip."

He nodded. "I see."

"Loki, I'm sorry, its just how I am. If it helps, I haven't needed any time away from you yet."

"I guess this week will be an interesting test then."

"Yeah."

There was a minute of silence before he spoke up. "So are you hungry?"

"I could definitely eat. But I don't want to leave here just yet."

"Not a problem." He waved his hand and a basket of food appeared along with candles scattered through the cave.

"Candles and everything. How romantic." You take the basket and start pulling food out.

"It's getting dark, I figured you'd like some light."

"Oh, I see." You smile and hand him one of the sandwhiches. "In all my time here, I've only had a sandwich when I specifically asked the cook to make me one."

"I wanted you to have a sense of familiarity. I want you to feel comfortable here, because y/n, I um, I want you to have this." He pulls a golden apple out of his jacket. "If you want it, that is."

"Is that one of Idun's apples?"

"It is."

You take it and look it over. "According to norse mythology this is what keeps the gods and goddesses from aging and dying."

He nods. "The only difference is: in the myths the Æsir and Asynjur had to eat them consistently. It's really a one time deal."

"Loki, I don't know what to say. I-"

"You don't have to say anything. You're young, this is the point where most of us make the decision. As you can tell, some waited longer. I don't want to pressure you, I just want to give you the choice while you're in your prime. It doesn't have to mean a huge commitment for us."

"Still, immortality is a big decision."

"I know." He nodded.

"Did you talk to Thor about this?"

"Yeah. You make me better, he's actually glad about it. Anyway, He understands what it's like to love a midgardian."

"Thank you for this Loki; it means a lot." You pause. "I hate to go here, but we haven't known each other that long. What if we don't last?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be, and I'm going to have a bone to pick with the Norns."

You smile. "Really, though."

He shrugged. "You could do whatever you want. You could go back to Midgard, stay here and avoid awkward run ins with me. And just because we don't last in one century doesn't mean we can't in another. Or you won't find someone else, or be happy alone. Maybe you'll make friends here that you don't have to worry about losing."

You look down at the golden apple in your hand. "I suppose that's true." You toss it back and forth for a minute and Loki watches you like a hawk. You bring the fruit to your mouth and bite down. "So is it one of those just one bite things or do I have to eat the whole fruit?" You ask after you finish chewing.

Loki stares at you for a moment before he blinks a few times and opens his mouth to answer, still looking a bit shocked. "You should eat the whole thing."

You grin. "You didn't expect me to decide so quickly did you?"

He shakes his head. "We usually know that we're going to be making this decision for 20 or 30 years. Not to mention it's the norm for us. You just decided in under five minutes."

You shrug. "I can just train to be a warrior and fight a few wars if I change my mind."

He looks at you sadly. "That's true, but you'll be a lot more durable. Human weapons can't hurt you, or at the very least aren't fatal."

"Good to know." You hug him and he looks at you, surprised for a minute before he squeezes you back. "Thank you for this. Taking some time just for us, showing me this place, this." You hold up what's left of the apple.

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad you're here with me and you didn't go home with Jane."

You pull back and take his hand. "Me too. I miss it a lot less than I thought I would."

"Well that's good. I want you to be happy here. I love you."

"I love you too."

-0-

After spending a wonderful week alone with Loki you're back in the palace. You're sitting in your room with Loki, using up the last bit of peace for a while.

"So how did you like this past week?"

"It was awesome Loki. Thank you so much."

"I hope we'll be able to do it again soon."

"Me too." You rest your head on his chest but someone knocks at the door. "Yeah?"

Thor pokes his head in. "Loki, you're back. I need your help."

"Duty calls." Loki states dryly before he kisses you. "I'll see you later love."

"Yeah." You smile to yourself, thinking of the new life ahead of you.


	8. Hela

It was Halloween and you were about to call it a night when you heard another knock at the door. You almost dropped the candy bowl when you opened the door. A very attractive man dressed as Loki with a little girl that was dressed as Hela stood on your porch.

"Your costumes are awesome! Who's idea was it?"

'Loki' nodded as his daughter looked up at him questioning if she should answer. After she got his approval she started talking to you. "My name is Hela. I wanted to dress as her because we have the same name. Also because I like it when daddy tells me stories about the nine realms and the beings that live on them."

"I'm interested in that too, except, I wasn't introduced to the stories until I was about fifteen. I bet you'll be an expert by then. If you're not already." She smiled before she got shy all of a sudden. You bent down and offered the candy bowl to her. "Take as much as you want, I think you're the last ones of the night."

'Loki' urged her on and she took a couple handfuls. "That's enough love." He gave you an apologetic look.

You waved your hand in dismissal. "Thank you!" She said as they walked away.

-0-

A few days later you come home from work and sit down to watch your favourite show. Before you're five minutes into the show you notice the father of Hela from halloween coming up to your door. You pause the tv and open the door. "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"Good, I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you, but my daughter won't stop talking about you." He laughed nervously. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I brought her over to see you again some time." He paused. "I completely understand if you don't want me to, um-"

"That would be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she seems really sweet."

He smiles. "She is, but she can be a handful."

You give him a kind smile. "Is it just you raising her?"

He looks down. "Yeah, her mother left after she had her."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He holds his hands up. "It's alright, really. There was no love loss there. It was just supposed to be for one night. I'm glad it happened now; I just wonder if I'm doing the best thing for her."

"I think that's a worry of any parent, regardless of the situation."

He nods. "Thank you for saying yes, and for the 5 minute therapy session."

"It's not a problem."

"So is noon sunday a good time to bring her by?"

"Perfect. I'll see you two then."

He smiles. "Yes. We'll see you then."

-2 Months Later-

Hela and Loki (Yes that was actually his name as well; weird, right?) had been coming over at least once a week to hang out and you really like them. Hela is adorable and loki is, well, different. You don't mind though. You actually kind of like him, and you wonder if he likes you. You figure you'll wait for him to make the first move because of Hela. The last thing you want to do is move too quickly and ruin all of this. Your doorbell brings you out of your thoughts. You open the door to see Loki.

"Hey, what's up?" You notice He's alone.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out with me? Just us?"

You smile. "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to Loki."

-0-

Loki knocked on your door at 6 Friday evening as you had agreed."Hey. You ready?" You ask.

"Yes, but may I come in for a moment?"

"Of course." You step away from the door and he closes it gently behind him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"I want to show you something I haven't shown anyone for a long time, but it's- well, it's strange."

"Alright..."

He grabbed your waist and pulled you close. You looked at him, confused before you felt the ground under you disappearing and you clutched onto him. After you feel the ground solidly beneath you again, you look around. You're overlooking a vast ocean. Loki's voice pulls you out of your observations. "Are you alright love?"

You let go and straighten yourself out. "That's a loaded question right now. What the hell just happened?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you, and I didn't want you to think I was crazy and not give me a chance."

"That did not answer my question."

"Take a guess."

You look around. It really is beautiful here. "Where are we? How are you doing this?"

He looks at you worried. "Um, We're in Asgard, it's magic. I'm sorry, is it too much too soon?"

You look at him. "Oh my god, this isn't a trick." You say with wide eyes.

"It's not. Are you alright, because I don't want to scare you away."

You look around in shock. "Loki, Loki. You're Loki." He smirks and nods. "This is amazing."

He looks around. "It is, isn't it?"

"Why did you leave?"

"When Hela was born Odin banished her. He couldn't handle a half dead girl running around Asgard, much less in the royal family. He could barley stand me. I wasn't going to desert her and we're both better off now."

"Wow. So you're allowed back but she's not?"

He looked down. "That's right."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I've come to terms with it. It's just hard that she might not ever know that all of this is real. When she's older she'll think I'm crazy, but if I tell her now I'd have to tell her why we're on earth and I can't do that to her."

"Oh Loki." You put your hand on his back.

He gathers himself in one deep breath and looks at you. "I'm sorry, this isn't why I brought you here. I want you to see where we're from. I haven't trusted anyone enough to bring him/her here since Hela came along."

"Well I'm honoured that you feel comfortable enough to share this and your family with me."

He smiled and took your hand. "So I was thinking we could go to the palace and pick up some food then go to the bifrost and eat it, if that's alright with you."

You laugh. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"What's so funny?"

You shake your head. "All of this. I never knew any of this was real and all of a sudden I'm just popping over to Asgard for a little picnic on the bifrost. And with the god of mischief no less. It's all a bit surreal."

He smiles. "I'm glad you like it."

-0-

After you have finished your meal you lean on him and look at the galaxies and the water beneath you. "This is amazing Loki."

He wraps his arm around you and looks at you with a contented smile. "I'm so glad we found eachother."

"Me too."

"You know I almost took her home before we got to your house, she wanted to go to one more house so bad, I couldn't say no."

"Really?"

"Yes. I suppose we were meant to meet."

"I guess so."


	9. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this one is largely based off of the myths. Remember that Helheim, or Hel, is the underworld in norse mythology and is a state of neutrality instead of a place of eternal torture. It's gloomy, misty and boring, and that's about the extent of it. In the myths Hela is Loki's half dead daughter that he had with a giantess, and she's ruler of Hel.

You had been living in Asgard as a guest of the royal family for two years though it feels like less. Everyone is shocked at the effect you've had on Loki. He actually listens to you and wants to make you happy, which means not riling everyone he comes across up. You've always hated drama and he's always been a magnet for it. Everyone at least appreciates you but Thor loves you like you're his flesh and blood. Despite all of Loki's faults he's a wonderful boyfriend. (Who knew you'd ever call a god your boyfriend.) Overall you've been happy with your life here on Asgard.

Until 6 months ago. The frost giants had rebuilt and declared war on Asgard. You had been training with Sif and the warriors three for the last couple years and Loki had been teaching you magic here and there. Nothing that would really do anything, but you had some basic illusions if nothing else.

-6 months ago-

"Darling, please don't go into battle. I started this war, I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"Loki, I live here now and I'm perfectly capable of fighting. I have no right doing any less than that."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You sound like the man of America."

You laugh and put your arms around his waist. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm fighting with everyone else Loki."

He sighed and pulled you close against him. "There just won't be any changing your mind will there?"

"You knew I was stubborn when you asked me to come live here with you."

"I did." He kisses your head and sighs. "I just love you so much. I don't think I could live without you now that I know what it's like to have you."

-Present-

You're in the middle of battle and the frost giants are coming at you from every angle. Loki is fighting another group right next to you. As he finishes off his group he checks on you he sees a giant coming up behind you. He throws his body over yours and catches the blow. He screams out in pain and falls limply against you. It happens so quickly that you throw him off before you realise it's him. You take down the one that tried to get you before you go to deal a fatal blow to Loki but you recognise him and stop. "Loki! Oh gods I'm so sorry." You fall to your knees next to him.  
He grunts. "It's alright. You didn't know." He clutches his wound and looks at you. "Is this all it took for you to kneel?"

You let out a sob/laugh. "You're a fool."

"I know." He forces out.

You can see him fading. "Loki please. Don't leave me." You pull his body into your lap. You cradle his head and try to hold yourself together.  
He looks up at you. "I love you." He takes your hand and presses it to his lips before his body goes limp.

"Loki. Loki please." You shake his body, trying to wake him, even though you know he's gone. Someone claps a hand on your shoulder and you stab them in the leg but the armor stops it.

"It's alright. It's just me." Thor says from behind you.

"Can we really spare the god of thunder right now?" You spit.

"Look around you. It's over. We won."

"We won?" You look up at him through bleary eyes. "Do you not see that I'm holding your dead brother in my arms?"

"There may be hope for him yet."

"How can you joke about this?"

He kneels next to you and puts his arm around you. "My friend. I would never jest about this. There may still be a way to save him if we act quickly."  
You wipe your eyes and look down at your lover's corpse. "How?"

-0-

Hela sat in her throne and watched as souls passed through the gates of Helheim and cursed Odin for banishing her here. Contrary to what people thought, she didn't like the dreary mists that surrounded her and actually pitied the souls that would now be stuck here as she was. Her face stayed expressionless and her mind drifted to the times when her father would make his way down to see her. He hadn't visited for a long time and for a moment as she dreamed she thought she saw him entering the gates. She looked closer before she sat up straight and ran to him. The closer they got, the more she realised that he no longer had the glow of life and immortality. She stopped in her tracks.

"Father?"

"Hela, my daughter." He smiled sadly as he turned and opened his arms to her. She ran over and hugged him just like she had done since she was a child. When she pulled back she looked him in the eyes. "You're not supposed to be here. Not like this."

"We can be together as much as we want now." He tried to put on a brave face for her.

"But what about your life in Asgard? Last I heard you and Thor were making amends, and what about your midgardian?"

"Hela. Please. You rule this place, but you don't have the power to send me back. I'm trying to make the best of this, but I can't do that if I keep being reminded of the ones I love back in Asgard."

She nodded. "I haven't had anyone trying to rescue anyone for a very long time, I think people stopped believing that this place existed, but if and when they do come for you, don't feel bad leaving me. You belong in the world of the living."He pulled her into another hug. "So do you."

-0-

You and Thor had journeyed down the trunk of Yggdrasil and into the deep, dark, misty, valleys for a week and two days when you finally come to the river of clanging weapons, Gjoll.

"What are you doing here? I see that neither of you are dead." A gianess guarding the bridge over the river Gjoll asks.

"We have come to retrieve Loki."

"The trickster?" She laughs. "Perhaps it's better for all involved that he stay here."

You're about to send this bitch to Hel for the second time but Thor speaks up before you do anything. "Let us pass or my hammer will clear the way for us."

She moved to the side. "As you wish, Odinson."

The pair of you made your way to the gates of Hel and climbed them. Once on the other side you immediately see Loki sitting at Hela's right hand talking and laughing with her. You stop dead in your tracks.

Thor puts a hand on your shoulder. "What is it?"

"Look at him with his daughter. They seem so happy. Maybe it's selfish to take him back."

"He loves you, and misses you very much. If nothing else, he would like to see you again. We've come all this way I won't see you turn around now. Not without at least talking to him."

You nod and head over tentatively. Loki spots you almost immediately, jumping up and running to you before wrapping his arms around you. "You came for me."

"Of course. Thor almost took a beating when he told me that we could rescue you. I didn't believe him." Loki smiles at that. "Anyway, I understand if you don't want to come back."

He holds you at arm's length and furrows his brows. "Why wouldn't I want to come back with you?"

"I just assumed, when I saw you with your daughter..." You trail off and he looks at you expectantly. "You looked happy. It felt selfish coming in here and taking you."

He gently pulls your chin up so you look him in the eye. "It's alright, she understands. It's not like I'll never see her again. But there's one thing."  
"What?"

"I think she might want to meet who's going to be taking care of her father." He takes your hands and leads you over to her throne. "Hela, this is who I was telling you about."

"Yes, the midgardian. Hello."

"Hi." You don't really know what an appropriate greeting for the queen of Hel is so you give a small wave.

She stood there, silent for a moment before she threw her arms around you. You're taken back at first but hug her back. "Take care of him. Don't let him get into too much trouble."

"Of course. Just a little. After all, I'm not all powerful."

She laughed despite everything. "From what I hear, you're the closest thing when it comes to my father. Thank you for saving him."

You nod. "I'm glad I got to meet you. I might not have otherwise."

"Yeah." She paused. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

You look to Loki because there is no way you're telling him when to leave his daughter. He looks conflicted. "I suppose it is."

"I'll give you two a minute, I'll be waiting by the gate with Thor."

"Thank you love. I'll be right over." He kisses your temple.

"Don't rush."

He nods and you walk over to Thor. "Where's Loki?" Thor asks.

"Saying goodbye." You wrap your arms around yourself and Thor puts a hand on your shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing." You try to smile but it doesn't fool anyone.

"You're also the only warrior I know that would be at war with his/herself about this. Anyone else would've thrown him on their horse and dropped him off at the healers on the way to a feast to their bravery by now."

You let out a humorless laugh. "You know, the worst part about that is that it's true." Just as you finish your sentence Loki walks up and puts his arms around you. "You ready?" You ask.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Yes. Hela's going to open the gates for us."

-0-

When you got back you take Loki's soul to the healers and they make you leave for the procedure. They told you that there was a chance they wouldn't be able to join soul and body again so you wait anxiously for the verdict. You hadn't gotten any sleep on the last stop you made before Asgard because you had talked to Loki through the night. Now you were past exhaustion and on your way to delirium. Eventually you couldn't fight it anymore and you fell asleep in the chair outside the healing room. What had to be a few hours later you're woken up by a hand on your shoulder.  
"What? How's Loki doing?" You hear that familiar chuckle and look up. "Loki!" You jump up and hug him. "It's so much better to have you solidly beneath me."

"It's good to be back."

"That must be so weird. Are you alright?"

He shrugs. "I suppose I'll be alright after a good night's sleep as you will be. I imagine you haven't had one since I died." He pulls you close to his body.

"No. I was so distraught and then when Thor told me that there was still hope for you I couldn't stop worrying that it would all turn out to be useless."  
He takes your hand as you walk to his room. You both collapse on the bed, too tired to even bother with covers. Loki pulls you close and wraps his body around you protectively. "Thank you." He says quietly.

You squeeze him tight. "Do you really think I was going to let you stay dead?"

He chuckles. "I suppose not, but still."

You smile. "I'm just happy I could do it. I would have panicked if I hadn't been allowed to come with Thor to save you."  
"I know you would've. But love?"

"Hmmm?" You respond as you snuggle up to his chest.

"Can you look at me please?" You look up at him and he continues. "Please don't do it again if it ever comes down to it. I sacrificed myself for you so that you could live, not go on trips to Hel and risk your life."

"Loki, I love you, but you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you die again, much less let you stay dead."  
He sighs. "You're so stubborn."

"So are you. I'll make you a deal. I won't risk myself for you if you don't risk yourself for me."

"Alright, you've made your point." He pulls you close. "Lets try to sleep, I don't think either of us have for a while now."

You tangle your limbs with his. "Goodnight. I love you so much."

"I love you too. See you in the morning." You hummed a response and he smiled down at your almost sleeping form as he hugged you closer.


	10. Once Upon a Dream

Your father was a high ranking Asgardian who fought alongside Odin and had died in battle when you were 10. Your Midgardian mother had died in childbirth and the royal family had taken you in when your father had been killed. Thor and Loki have been close friends since then and you had developed feelings for Loki when you were teenagers. You've always been too scared to say anything because of how close you are and you didn't want to screw it up, or make it awkward if he saw you as a sister. Now that you're both older and he's grown into himself it's becoming more and more difficult to keep your feelings in. 

You begin to have dreams every night where he visits you and the two of you talk into the night, trying to stay quiet so as not to alert the guards that you're together unchaperoned. Asgard is very strict about when you see eachother, how often, and under what circumstances, making it very hard to relax and just be yourselves together. It's always so rigid and formal. The time you spend together in the flesh only makes you wish that these dreams were real. You know he has the capability to do it, but you doubt he feels the same.

One night The dream is more vivid than ever and you actually question if it's real, but you quickly push the possibility away and decide to enjoy your delusion. Loki comes in and sits on the side of your bed as you switch a light on, as the two of you do every night. This time he seems shy though.

"What is it Loki?"

"I want to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for years, I just couldn't find the right time. I understand if you-"

You put your hand on his. "Loki. It's okay, you can tell me anything."

He swallows. "I love you. I have since I knew what romantic love feels like."

"Loki, is this one of your tricks?"

He scoots closer and moves his head so he's in your line of sight. When you look at him he looks concerned and you feel him gently place a hand on yours. "Darling, I swear, I would never jest about something like this. I do love you. With all my heart. I can only hope you feel the same." When you don't answer right away he looks away and starts rambling. "I understand if you've come to see me as a brother, in which case I'm-"

You cut him off with a kiss. A surprised noise escapes him but you feel him relax into the kiss not long after. He puts his arms around you and deepens the kiss as he pulls you close. When you pull back for air you're both smiling. 

"Silver tongue indeed." You smirk.

"After that kiss my title might be in jeopardy."

You laugh. "But really," you sober up. "I love you too Loki. From having a crush on the youngest prince when I was little and didn't know what that was, then as teenager those feelings became something substantial. And now that we've grown into ourselves it's been harder and harder to keep it in."

He lets out a relieved sigh. "I know. But we don't have to anymore." 

He kissed you, slowly getting more and more passionate. He starts shifting your bodies so you're on your back and he climbs on top of you. He starts kissing down your neck and chest and stomach as he undresses you. He hovers at the waistband of your pants, silently asking for permission. 

"Yes Loki, keep going."

He continues, making love to you passionatley through the night.

-0-

You wake up in the morning fully dressed and alone. You sigh, wishing more than ever that last night was real. You sigh and get out of bed, dressing for breakfast. At the breakfast table you sit next to Loki as usual. 

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks innocently. 

You blush despite the fact that it goes against every bone in your body. You're no blushing virgin, but somehow you still feel that way right now. "Fine." You say with a little bit too much nonchalance as you stuff a huge bite of food in your mouth. 

"Good."

He doesn't say another word to you over breakfast. Frigga tries to make small talk and as usual you're the only one that has the courtesy to respond to her. After breakfast you head to the library but on your way there someone grabs your arm. You throw your elbow into their ribs and turn around.  
"Loki! I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

He holds up a hand as he recovers. "It's alright. I should have known not to come up behind you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He straightens himself out. 

"So, did you want to talk to me or something?"

"Yes. Um, you know that last night was real, yes?"

Your eyes widen. "You mean-"

"Yes. I've been visiting you in your dreams and last night I decided to come in person. I needed to tell you how I felt."

"I'm so glad you did. Does anyone know?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't told anyone."

"Is it alright if it stays that way for a while?"

He furrows his brows. "I suppose, if that's what you want, but why?"

"I just want to enjoy having you without all the drama for a while."

"Alright. I can understand that. It might be fun anyway. hiding it from everyone, sneaking into broom closets for kisses, late night strolls in secret."

You smile. "Thank you, and obviously you can say something whenever you want to, or when it becomes a chore to hide it."

He nods. "So where are we headed?" 

"I was going to go to the library."

"Alright." He gives you a quick kiss while you're still alone in the hallway.


	11. Just to Make You Smile

You had been an orphan in Asgard until at five, a couple had come in and the wife had picked you up and introduced you to her husband. They took you home and you had a happy life for 7 years until she became ill and died. Your adopted father was sent into a depression and he took his pain and anger out on you. At first he always had you doing things around the house, making you little more than a servant. This eventually became physical and verbal abuse and fear kept you silent.

With your father being a war hero and a member of the Asgardian "justice" system, you had always been in close quarters with the princes. Since you were little the youngest prince always seemed to go out of his way to make you smile, and to this day was one of the biggest things that kept you going. He was always pranking everyone, but he noticed that you laughed hardest when the pranks were directed at your adopted father. As a result, your father was the deserved victim of the majority of Loki's antics. From freezing his shoes to the ground to putting snakes by his goblet and making them disappear when he screamed to make him look mad.

Now you sit at the palace and start the wait for a yet another trial to end. At 18 this life is getting really old, but your father keeps you too busy at home to have a chance at independence. Before you can open your book Loki sits next to you. 

"My prince." You nod your head in a small bow.

"Can we drop the formalities? We've known eachother since we were children."

"Yes, of course." You look down.

"I'm sorry, its just that when you call me by my title it makes me feel like we're strangers and I don't want that." You look up at him and he offers a small smile. You can't believe that this beautiful prince is actually interested in you. He sighs when you just sit there quietly. "So what did you bring to read today?"

"Same thing I've been bringing for the past week. This is the only chance I get to read for fun."

"So what is it?"

You try to think of a title but nothing but the smutty book in your hands is coming to mind. He studies you and suddenly the book is in his hands.  
"Loki give it back!" You lunge for it but he holds it out of reach and you almost fall in his lap in the process. With his long arms it's way too easy for him to keep it out of your reach.

"Why are you so secretive about it?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is it a diary?"

You decide to run with it. You sit back. "Yes. It's really personal."

He looks at you. "Fine if it means that much to you." He gives it back. "But don't try to lie to the god of lies again."

You take the book and look down. The one person who has never been condescending with you just made you feel smaller than an ant. You wonder if it had been easier to just let him read it. He gets up and leaves without another word. As you watch him leave you try to convince yourself that he's just being an entitled jerk. It doesn't work. You hold your book to your chest and cry. You hate crying, you always have. In the orphanage and then your adopted father always told you it was weak but sometimes everything became too much and you snapped. Like right now. You were too busy crying to hear Loki's footsteps pause or to see him turn around and come back. You didn't notice until someone sat next to you and placed a gentle hand on your thigh.

"I'm sorry for whatever I've done to contribute to this." He said quietly.

It took you a while but you eventually calmed down. "I would've been able to handle it but things have been building for so long and that was all it took to make me snap. Thank you for apologising though. You could've easily kept walking."

"No, you deserved it. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you get me out of my "father's" house?" You say sarcastically.

You look away so you don't see him look at you sympathetically. You take the pause as an awkward silence instead of what it is, him thinking, until he speaks up again. "I could get you a job at the palace, at least until you decide what you want to do. You wouldn't be a servant given who your father is."

You cringe at the use of the word father in regard to your adopted father. "My father is dead."

"I'm sorry, given whose house you live in."

"I'm afraid his status wouldn't help me. He would disown me if I tried to leave him. That's why he's arranged for me to marry one of his friend's sons when he dies. He doesn't want me leaving him, but he doesn't want me to have freedom either." You look down at your shoes.

"Well then my status will help you. We need more bookkeepers in the library. would you like to do that?"

Your head snaps up and eyes light up. "I'd love to! Thank you so much Loki." You bite back a smile.

"Of course, anything if it means I get to see that smile" He winks and you can't hold back your grin anymore. "I'll tell you when everything is in order."

"Thank you." He nods and you just look at each other for a minute. He sees that you're excited and happy for once and smiles.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, and I swear I have a good reason, but how do you feel about your arranged marriage?"

Your face drops. "I've met the guy a few times and he puts on the gentleman show but he ignored me the whole night until he wanted a drink. He then made some stupid joke about women in the kitchen. All the other times I've met him he's been the same. Needless to say I'm not looking forward to it."

"Good." He swoops in and kisses you. You don't know what to do at first but you relax into it and start kissing back once you've processed what's going on.

"You little whore!" You hear your "father" say from behind you and before you know it you're being pulled away. "We're going home."

Loki stands and gets between you and your "father" protectively. "I'm going to spend some more time with her." Your "father" goes to say something but Loki cuts him off. "Sir, you have nothing to worry about, I will personally escort her home."

Your "father" is at a loss and to your utter shock he actually walks away without another word. 

You throw your arms around Loki and he chuckles as he hugs you back. When you pull back he takes your hand. "That was amazing Loki. No one has ever stood up to him like that."

"I'm glad you think so. I've been told I get a little over protective."

"Maybe, but I appreciated it just now."

"Good. So we have some time now, what would you like to do?"

"What are our options?"

"Anything you want. What have you been wanting to do?"

"I've never seen the bifrost."

"What? Never?" You shake your head. "That's one of those things everyone does at least twice as a school trip."

"I was put on home school before the first trip. Well let's go then." He took you out to the stables. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" He asks as he adjusts the stirrups.

"No."

"That's alright. Hop up." He holds the horse's reins. You're hesitant, but you trust him so you put your foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up. At least you think that's how you've seen people at the markets get on their horses. "Can you hold these for a moment?" He hands you the reins.

"Sure." You take them a little uncertainly.

"No need to be nervous." He gets on the horse behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. "I'll take those now." He says quietly due to his proximity to your ear. His breath ghosting on your neck makes you shiver and he grins behind you. You swear he presses himself closer to you, but it's hard to tell. As he makes the horse start trotting you smile and your smile turns into a laugh as the horse speeds up. You can hear him chuckle behind you as he watches your reactions. He takes you halfway down the rainbow bridge and brings the horse to a trot. "Do you want to go all the way to the bifrost or do you want to spend some time here?"

"Lets go to the bifrost and then stop here on the way back."

"Alright. Whatever you want."

Once you get to the bifrost Loki introduces you to Heimdall. "Heimdall, this is y/n. You know she's never been here?"

"More so than most." He turns to you. "It's good to finally meet you and see you out of your father's reach, of only for a short time."

"I appreciate that. It's good to meet you too." Loki nods at Heimdall and walks into the golden chamber hand in hand with you. You marvel at the sight you get from inside. You can see the stars better than ever; the galaxies look like a rainbow exploded against the darkness of space. "This is amazing." You look around.

"It is beautiful." He agrees.

You stop and just stare out for a while. "I could stay here forever."

He hums his agreement. After a while of silence he speaks up again. "So you like stars, and books. The Norns and Heimdall know what type."  
You give him a half serious glare before you take the book out of your bag and slap it on his chest. "Don't you dare make fun of me." You watch him as he opens the book to a random page and starts reading it. His eyebrows almost raise into his hairline.

"Really?" He grins.

"Yes really. There's nothing wrong with a woman reading something she finds sexy." You cross your arms and look at him, unamused.

"I didn't say there was." He closes the book and hands it to you.

You eye him suspiciously as you slip the book back into your bag. "Good."

The ride back was amazing and your hour stop in the middle of the bridge felt like a dream. You could see how hard Loki was trying to make you laugh, and you didn't even have to force it. You couldn't remember being that happy since your Mother died.

But of course your "father" has to go and ruin everything. The minute Loki leaves he starts beating you and yelling profanities before throwing you in your room. You start sobbing on your bed. You hate crying, hate that he can tear you apart and ruin every good memory so easily so you try to calm down and focus on earlier and how amazing your night with Loki was.


	12. Just to Make You Smile Part II

-3 weeks later-

You've settled into your life working at the palace and have scraped up enough for a deposit on an apartment. Tomorrow you take your bag of things and leave that house forever. You smile at the thought as you put away returned books. As the day goes on you get more and more worried about telling your "father" and you end up organising way past your shift. 

"What are you doing here?" Loki asks as he walks in.

"I work here..." You try to brush him off as you put a book back in its rightful place.

"Not this late." He comes up behind you and ghosts his hand along your lower back and you shiver. "Are you chilly love?" He grins. "Do you want my cape?"

You turn to look at him. "Yes. You're so sweet."

"I suppose I deserved that answer." He takes off his cape and puts it around your shoulders. 

You feel the fabric and it's the softest thing you've ever felt. "I'm keeping this." You pull it tighter around you.

He smiles for a moment before it fades. "Really though. What's going on?"

You sit and put your head in your hands before you look up to meet his worried gaze. "I'm just trying to avoid the shit storm that is going to erupt when I tell him that I'm leaving."

He listens then thinks for a moment. "Will he hurt you?" He asks calmly.

"Probably." You give a small shrug.

"Come on." He takes your hand. When he sees your hesitancy he stops and looks you in the eye. "It's alright. I'm coming with you, he's not going to lay a hand on you."

You nod slowly, then hug him. He wraps his arms securly around you until you're ready to pull back. "Thank you."

"Anything for you love."

A ways down the road you voice what you've been thinking for almost a month now. "I'm scared." It's almost a whisper.

He puts his arm around you. "Why?"

"What if he's right and I can't make it on my own?"

"I know you, you're smart, dedicated, driven, I'm convinced you'll succeed in whatever you set your mind to. In the event that something doesn't pan out, I'll help you through it. You'll never have to be dependent on him again."

"I really appreciate how much you're helping me and everything you're offering."

"Well you mean a lot to me, I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

When you get to your house your "father" goes to yell at you but stops when he sees Loki. "Your highness." He gives a small bow. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

Loki looks at you and your stomach drops. You take a breathe and look at your father. "I'm moving out."

He gets visibly angry and you tense up. "You can't take her from me!" He gets in Loki's face.

"He's not taking me; I made the decision. He's here because I don't feel safe breaking news like this to the man who raised me. How do you think mother would feel about the way you've treated me?" You wince as he raises his hand, but the impact never comes. You open your eyes to see Loki holding his wrist and him withering in pain. Loki eyes him to make sure he's not going to try anything again before he lets go.

"She was never your mother." He spits.

Loki whirls around and knocks him out with a burst of magic. Your eyes widen. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him. Now, let's collect your things."  
You nod slowly and walk towards your bedroom.

-5 months later-

"Loki, is it true that you used your sedir [magic] to render senator (your last name)unconcious, after breaking his wrist?"

"Yes, he was going to raise a hand against his daughter, and I made her a promise that he would never hurt her again. Maybe I was overzelous, maybe he got what he deserved."

"You have no remorse over your actions?"

"No, I won't apologise for protecting the woman I love."

"So, you just barged into his house one day and took her with you?"

"I was there because she was scared he was going to hurt her when she told him she was leaving, it was completely her choice, I simply supported her."

"Loki, we do not interfere with family affairs, you know th-"

"Maybe we should. You'd stand giving speeches on family values while innocents are being harmed by that very thing."

Odin goes to respond but Thor speaks up. "I stand by my brother on this subject. The old ways are done! What say you?" He stands and raises mjolnir in the air and the people of the courts cheer. Loki rolls his eyes at Thor's more theatrical side. Once everyone calms down Thor sits. "I say we start making changes in our justice system and hope it spreads through the villages and into the hearts of our people." More cheering erupts and Thor rattles on about the changes to be made.

You and Loki had agreed that it's probably best you stay back from this trial. You're the only thing on Loki's mind as the trial goes on, and he goes straight to your place after. 

"How did it go?" You ask as you open the door for him.

He sighs. "It went very well, but it's chaos when Thor directs the sessions."

You walk over to the sofa and wrap yourself in his cape that you had in fact kept. "Oh come on, I thought you loved chaos."

"I like to create it then leave and watch from afar. It's amusing that way. Being in the centre of it is another story."

You smile and lean on his chest. His armor disappears and he's left in a green tunic that's much more comfortable for the both of you. "So what happened?"

Your "Father" was convicted and Thor set in motion some projects to help children in abusive homes."

"That's great!"

"It is. We named the movement after you and we want you to lead us in our efforts."

You smile, feeling good finally having closure and knowing you're helping others that had similar situations.


	13. Just to Make You Smile Part III

You wake up wrapped in Loki's arms and smile. You feel him shift behind you and tighten his arms around your waist.

"You up love?" He whispers.

"Yes." You sigh. "I should probably get up."

"No, stay. It's still dark outside."

"Loki, you know I have to leave before someone sees me leaving here at this hour. That's the whole reason I came here instead of you coming to my house. Someone would notice you were missing then there would be an absolute shit storm that-"

"We were alone together. I know. For how ancient of a civilization we are, you'd think we wouldn't have such strict courting standards."

"Well I would imagine that tends to happen after you end up giving birth to an eight legged horse."

"Don't make fun of my children."

"I wasn't, I'm just saying that knowing Odin, he would rather the royal family be more normal than it is."

"Well he has no problem using Sleipnir as transportation."

"Oh Loki." You run a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

There's a minute of silence. "I really should go though."

He sighs and lets go of you. "I'll see you later."

"I love you loki." You kiss his forehead. You can feel Loki's eyes on you as you get up and dress. Before you know it he's behind you kissing down your neck and running his hands along your shoulders. "Loki..." you turn around.

"What?" He asks as his hands come to rest at your waist.

"You know what. Not now."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let me get you home."

You kiss him. "Okay."

He pulls you close and teleports you into your house. "So what are your plans today?"

"I'm taking some time off work to help with the foundation. We're starting by going to schools and educating the students about the new laws. Letting them know that someone cares, and is there to help. For home studies programs there will be a few days when we will educate them. All students are required to attend one of those days.

"Good. It sounds like you're off to a good start." I'll let you get a few more hours of sleep before you have to go then."

"Good night."

"Love you, good night."

He leans in and kisses you before disappearing.

"I hate it when you do that." You say to the now empty room.

-0-

You're walking to a classroom where you're going to give the presentation when you see a little girl crying. You sit next to her.  
"What's wrong?"

She looks up at you and wipes her eyes. "You're the one Prince Loki is courting."

"I am." You smile.

"Are you going to be a princess soon?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to get married."

"Why not? The greatest honor for a girl is to get married and have children."

You laugh. "Who told you that?"

"My father. And my big sister. And my teacher."

"Well they're all wrong. You can do whatever you want. Look at Lady Sif. She is one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known. She has great honor. Yes?"

"Well yes, but she's Lady sif."

"And once she was a little girl just like you." The girl smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bragi."

"And Bragi, what do you like to do?"

"I like poetry."

"I can't wait to hear about you later. I bet you'll be known throughout the realms as an amazing poet."

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

"If you set your mind to it, I'd bet my best horse on it." She lets out a little laugh. "I'm going to go give a presentation to the other children. Would you like to come with me?" You stand and hold out your hand. she nods her head and talks your hand.

After the teachers make sure all the children are in the room, they introduce you and you give your presentation. You try to make it upbeat so it holds their attention, but also serious so they realise the gravity of the situation that they or their classmates may be facing. You tell them what exactly abuse is and what they should do if they or someone they know is facing it. You tell them that they don't have to put up with it, that someone is there to help. Afterwards Bragi comes up to you.

"Hello."

"Hi." She says quietly.

"What's up?" You sit so you're eye level with her.

"My dad hits me."

"I'm so sorry. Can you come with me for a little while?"

She nods.

-0-

You get home and Loki is waiting in your sofa. "Oh my god!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me by one of my titles." He says with a smirk.

"Too much midgardian TV; I'm picking up their phrases."

He chuckled. "I see."

You sigh. "You know, you scared me. A little heads up would be nice."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm glad to see you." You sit next to him and he wraps his arm securely around you.

He looks over and studies you for a moment. "You seem stressed."

"There was a little girl, seven years old, she told me her dad has been hitting her. Before my presentation I saw her crying so I sat down with her. When I asked her what was wrong she just started asking about me and if I'm going to be a princess soon." He chuckled when you said that. "I started talking to her about herself and she seemed better, so I didn't push it. Afterwards is when she told me. It's all being dealt with, but it's so hard to see."

He shifts so he can hug you. He just sits and holds you as you try and get past it. "Darling, I know It's difficult to see and probably brings up old wounds, but you're doing the right thing. You're changing so many lives for the better. At the same time, no one would blame you if you wanted to do something that's a little further away from all of it."

"No, I want to be this close to it. It's still hard to watch though."

"I'm sorry love, but you're brave to do it."

"Thank you." You rest your head on his chest.

-18 years later-

You and Loki are walking around in a park when you hear your name being called and a young woman running up to you. Before you kow it you're almost being crushed by a hug. Loki lets go of your hand but eyes you to make sure everything's okay.

"Um, Hi." You say.

She pulls back. "Hi, I'm sorry. You probably don't remember me, but you changed my life. I'm Bragi."

"Bragi! Of course I remember you!" You hug her again. "So how's the poetry going?"

"It's going well. I just published a book of them last year."

"That's great! I can't wait to read it. So how is life treating you?"

"Again, well. I found the love of my life, we were actually on a date here. She's probably wondering what I'm doing actually." She turns around. "Idun! Come here." She motions for Idun to come over. Once Idun gets over to where you are Bragi takes her hand. "I want you to meet y/n. She's the one who got me out of the situation with my dad."

"It's nice to finally meet Bragi's hero." She smiles.

You smile. "It's nice to meet you too. I haven't seen Bragi in a long time, but it's really great to see how happy she is with you."  
"Thank you." They both say.

"You two enjoy your date. I hope to see you again."

They wave as they walk off together.

"That was nice to see her again." You say as you take Loki's hand.

He nods. "Its so great to see what an impact you've had on not only them as individuals, but on our culture as a whole. You truly have cchanged it for the better."

"Oh you act like I've done this single handedly. I wasn't even at the trial."

"Still, you've carried it through to today, and now domestic abuse in Asgard is very scarce."

You smile. "That makes me so happy."

"Good." He ajusts his grip on your hand and looks over at you. When you look at him he gives you a quick smile before looking away.  
"Are you alright Loki?" You stop and try to make eye contact.

He glances over. "Yes of course."

"Are you sure? Because you're acting strange."

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mean to." He smiles and looks at you.

"Alright... Loki we've been together for 19 years now, you know you can tell me anything."

He gives you a reassuring smile. "I know love. Really, everything's fine." He kisses your forehead.

"Okay." You lean into him as you walk around in the park.

He leads you to a secluded area with a little bench. "Do you want to sit for a while?"

"Sure."

He moves his cape to the side as he sits next to you. As you sist back he turns toward you and takes both your hands in his. "Y/n, I love you. I know in the past you've been unsure, but it's been a while now, and I thought you might have made up your mind."

"Loki, what are you talking about?"

"My love, will you marry me?"

You bite back a grin. "Yes."

He beams and makes a beautiful ring appear. "I made it, you can tell me if you want anything changed."

"No, it's beautiful."

He takes your hand and slips it on before he kisses you. "I'm so happy you said yes."

You nod. "Yeah, I'm ready." You smile.

The End


	14. Burned

You're sitting, snuggled up to Loki. And his armor. It's not really comfortable for either of you but neither of you can touch each other. His Frost Giant skin burns you like dry ice on contact and the heat of your skin burns him. The first time he tried to hold your hand you had both yelped and jumped back. Having felt an unbearable heat when he touched you, he hadn't noticed he had hurt you at first.

"Loki! I thought you had control over this!" You had snapped through the pain.

He looked down at your hand, horrified. "I'm so sorry; this has never happened before." He reached out again but you stepped back. He looked hurt, but like he understood. You immediately felt bad, but before you could explain that it was a knee jerk reaction he was apologising again. "I'm sorry. Please, just let me heal you." After you nodded he tentatively took your clothed wrist but let go the second he saw you wince. "I'm sorry. Can you roll your sleeve up and hold your arm out please?"

You did as he asked. You couldn't stand the pain you saw on his face when he saw what he did to you. "I'm so so sorry. I don't know why this happened." He shakes his head as he heals you.

"It's okay." You say softly.

He stopped and looked at you with wide eyes. If you hadn't known better you'd think he was angry. "No it's not." He said sternly as his emerald eyes stared into yours.

You matched his demeanor and tone. "Yes it is." He seemed to notice his demeanor because he softened. After he calmed down you continued. "You didn't mean to hurt me, you didn't know what would happen. I see that. It's hardly my worst injury anyway."

He nodded. The rest of the way back he had been distant, and had gone straight to his chambers with a nod and a goodnight. You had been upset by this development, but you were more worried about Loki. As it was, his heritage was a sore subject for him and you could tell that this absolutely tore him apart. It was weeks before he spoke to you again, and it was awkward. You had hated it, but you had eventually worked your way back to where you were as a couple.

Now special gloves and his armor are the things that allow the pair of you a bit of closeness. You even burn through regular fabric and it leaves you both craving normalcy as a couple. You love eachother more than you can express so you try to work through the challenges.

"I just don't understand why I can't control this." He says as you lay in his arms.

"Yeah, there has to be more to this somewhere. We're just not seeing it."

He hums his agreement and you both sit in silence, thinking about it for a moment. "But what could there be?"

"I don't know. But Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk about something else for once?"

He sighs. "I suppose. It's just so difficult when I know there's an answer and a solution to all this, but not where to find it."

You sigh and face him. Apparently you can't talk about something else. "What if there's not?"

"What?"

"What if there's no solution to this? What if you're a Frost Giant and one day I wake up to find that I'm a Fire Giant from Muspelheim and there's no way we can have a normal relationship?"

He's quiet for a while. "That isn't the case and you know it."

"No I don't. Maybe my theory isn't exactly on point, but it's a very real possibility that we'll never be able to touch without hurting each other. What then?"

"I'll still love you. I'll still want you. Whatever it takes to make that work, I'm willing to do it." He murmurs.

"I love you too. I hope it all works out very soon." You say as you lean back into his arms.

"Me too." He wraps his arm around you.

-0-

Loki was finally going through his mother's spellbooks that were left to him after she died. You sat at the edge of his bed watching him. There were a few times he got choked up but he tried his best to hide it; all you wanted to do was wrap him in your arms but you couldn't in your current state. When he opened one of the books a letter fell out with your name on it.

He looked down at it, confused. "Here, I guess she meant to give this to you but she never got the chance." He handed it to you.

You furrow your brows. "Okay, thanks." You read it.

Dearest y/n,If you're reading this I fear it means I no longer have the opportunity to tell you in person about your heritage. Your father has never told you, and I've tried to respect that, but you have the right to know. As you know, you're adopted, but there is much more to your story than your father going to an orphanage and adopting you. In a battle in Muspelheim, in a similar way to how Loki became our son, you became the daughter of Tyr. The king of Muspelheim, Surtr, and your biological father, had abandoned you. Your father saw that you were an innocent child and he took you as his own. This is why your fire powers were so strong when you were just learning your magic. I'm truly sorry this has been kept from you for so long; I've seen first hand the damage information like this can cause when it's withheld. I finish this letter with the assurance that your father meant only the best for you, and I ask that you forgive him. -Frigga

Loki glances up from his work going through and putting away the belongings she had left him when he sees you crying over the letter.  
"Oh Norns. Are you alright love?"

You look up at him through bleary eyes and try to answer him but you're sobbing too hard. You can see the concern growing on his face by the second so you shrug and hand him the letter. He carefully takes it out of your hands and reads it. He quietly hands it back. "I'm sorry, if I can help at all, just tell me."

You nod and see his armour and gloves materialise on his body. You dive in for a hug and he runs his hands along your back until you're ready to face the world again. "I'm sorry. You're probably having a hard enough time right now without my problems.

He lifts your head with a gentle hand under your chin. "Hey, do not worry about me. I'm here for you. It would have made worlds of difference if I had let someone in. We can't have you going off trying to destroy realms now can we? That's not something you easily come back from."

A small laugh escapes despite everything. "I suppose not, no."

"Good, one less thing to worry about."

After some time passes you look at him. "I wonder what I look like as a Fire Giant. Obviously theres magic in place changing my appearance."  
"Do you really want to see?"

"You think you can remove it temporarily?"

"I don't see why the same spell that works for me wouldn't for you."

"Okay."

"Alright, lets go over to the mirror."

You stand by it and he comes up behind you. He takes his gloves off and lets his hands hover over your skin as his magic swirls over your body starting at your shoulders and spreading from there. You shiver from the cold of his hands. You're nervous to see what kind of monster you'll see in the mirror and wish you'd just asked him to teach you to do this so you would have some privacy. When you look up you see him looking down at your shoulder, giving you the privacy you need. You study your face. You look just like you but your skin emits a soft glow and turns orange with red marks along your skin as some sort of tribal marking. Fire takes the place of your hair and your eyes turn to shades of black and grey; you can't help but stare. As you analyse your reflection you see that Loki still hasn't looked up. "Thank you Loki. It's okay if you look up."

He raises his head and stares at you. You're worried that he's horrified because you can't read his face at first. "I've never wanted to kiss you so badly." He says hungrily. You smile and glance down. When you look back up you see that his Aesir form has been replaced by his Frost Giant form. "I figured you shouldn't be the only one exposed." He gives a small smile. You've always thought his Frost Giant form was beautiful in it's own exotic way, but seeing the two of you together in your natural states was a whole new, stunning thing.

"I wish we could be accepted like this." You murmur.

He sighs. "Me too, but there's no realm where that's the case. Look at us, the Norns put fate against us. A Fire Giant and a Frost Giant."

"I suppose so." You say sadly. "Maybe it would have been better if we had never met."

He gets in front of you to look you in the eye. "Do you truly think that?"

"Loki, I love you, I do; more than anything. But it's torture to see you, to love you, to have you, but not have you. Not being able to get closer than this. "Maybe we both would have found normal relationships and been happy with less frustration."

"You're the only one for me."

"Loki I don't want anyone else but it might have been easier."

"It would have been easier, no question, but I don't want an empty relationship that gives me a good fuck but is dull in emotion and intelligent conversation."

"That wouldn't necessarily be the case."

"Maybe not, but it would always be missing something and I would probably never know why. Despite the challenges, I'm glad we found eachother."  
You look up at him. "I'm sorry, I am too it's just so hard." You pause. "I want to touch you!" He laughs. "What?" You glare at him.

"Just you throwing a fit. It's adorable."

"I'm not adorable. I'm a Fire Giant from Muspelheim. Fear me." You barely contain your grin.

"I love you." He says with a smile.

"I love you too. I should go approach my father about this subject."

"I'll see you later?"

You nod. "Yes."

"Let me return you to your Asynjur form." He comes close and changes you both back into your Aesir forms.

"Bye."

"I'll see you in a few hours. Do you want to meet in the village square tonight?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Yes you will."

After you leave Loki dove into his books, doing research on Fire Giants and Frost Giants and spells that could help the two of you. A couple hours passed and he was getting nothing but dead ends until he found an old scrap of paper attached to a bottle. Apparently someone had had the same issue between a Fire and Frost Giant and had started making a potion to fix the problem, but there was a severe side effect. It sterilized the one who drank it. He looked at the bottle for a long moment, really thinking about it. He wrapped his hand around the bottle and followed the instructions to make some of the potion.

-0-

"Father." You say as he gets home. 

"Why hello, I wasn't sure if you still lived here or if you had already moved into the palace. Should I be expecting a happy announcement?" He turns to look at you for the first time since he walked in the door. His eyes widen when he sees a Fire Giant sitting on his sofa.

"That isn't what I came here to talk about."

"I see that. How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is why you kept it from me. Why I had to find out from a third party. I knew it didn't make sense that Loki and I couldn't touch. I even mentioned this very thing as a possibility just in theory, almost as a joke, but I never expected it to be true."

"I kept it from you for the same reasons Odin and Frigga kept the truth from Loki. We were afraid of the damage it would cause, that somehow it would make you feel different or inferior, and we didn't want that. With the constant war with Jotunheim and the frequent qualms with Muspelheim, we didn't want you to have to bear that burden as children. I was going to tell you."

You laugh. "When? It's been a very long time since I was a child."

"I don't know. I let fear get in the way."

"Fear?"

"That I'd lose you as Odin and Frigga lost Loki. That you'd hate me for keeping it from you."

"Well I would have understood your reasoning. That would be a huge burden for a child, but now, it's been so long. You could have told me."  
"I know. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

You're taken back; you hadn't expected an apology. "It might take a while for me to accept this, but I appreciate how you're handling it now. I came here fully expecting to leave sobbing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Not just for how you found out and that you did so late, but also about whatever situation I handled wrong in the past that would make you think that."

"It's nothing you did, just... well, these conversations never end well."

He moves to sit next to you. "y/n. I will always be your father, and I will always love you. I'm so proud of you and who you've become today. I want this conversation to end well more than anything in all the realms."

"Thank you."

He nods and puts a reassuring hand on your back. "And can I just tell you that you look, to borrow a midgardian phrase, badass in your natural state. The fiery hair and everything, really."

You laugh. "Why thank you father."

He nods. "It's true."

You smile and hug him. "Thank you father."

"I feel that this isn't just about me telling you that you look like a badass. So what for?"

You shrug. "Everything. How you're handling all of this, for seeing past my heritage and giving me this life."

He sighs. "My duty won't be finished until you, and all those from other realms, no longer feel the need to thank Asgardians for simply accepting you. There isn't a race in all the realms that is bad as a whole, and the mass population of Asgard doesn't seem to grasp that concept. I have a feeling, one that I hope is right, that once Thor takes Odin's place as king things will be better."

"Really?"

"Yes, he now possesses a humility that he wasn't raised with and Odin certainly has never had."

"I guess I see that."

He nods. "So are you home for the night?"

"I was actually going to meet Loki in the village square after dark."

"Do you want dinner before then?"

"Sure, it's been awhile since we've had a meal together."

"It has."

-0-

You're sitting on the fountain in the village square waiting for Loki and he's late. He's never late, but just as you're starting to worry he shows up.  
"In all the years I've known you, you've never been late. Not once. I was-" He cuts you off with a passionate kiss. You instinctively go to pull away but then you realise that it doesn't hurt. "Wait, Loki." You push him back.

He smirks. "Yes?"

"How, how is this happening? Loki how- what did you do to make this, us so we could-"

He smiles. "Are you alright love?"

You smack his bicep. "You know what I'm trying to ask."

"I was looking through spells and potions and doing research on Fire and Frost Giants now that we know more and I found a potion for this exact situation. I made and drank the potion."

"Really? It's that simple?"

"Well, not quite."

You narrow your eyes. "Loki what kind of side effects does this potion have?"

"It sterilizes the one who drinks it."

"What?! Loki-"

"Before you say anything let me remind you that if we were going to stay together, we both may as well have been steril. If we want children down the line we can adopt."

"You should have talked to me first."

"I knew you wouldn't let me if I talked to you first. I'm sick of needing layers of leather and metal to touch you."

You sigh. "Me too. I love you Loki. Thank you."

"I love you too. Now what do you say to finishing that kiss?" You pull him forward by his tunic and press your lips to his. He moans and chases your lips when you pull back.

You laugh. "Did I stop too soon?"

"After 200 years of absolutely no contact? Yes."

"I know, but we can't just do it here."

"Why not?" He smirks.

You narrow your eyes. "Oh stop. You know why."

"Fine." He sits next to you and takes your hand. "How did the conversation with your father go?"

"It couldn't have gone better. He ended up apologising and we had dinner together."

"That's great. It really really is."

"Yeah." You smile. "Today started out bad, but all things considered, I think it's turned out well."

"I'm glad. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take you back to the palace and have our way with each other."

"That sounds perfect."


	15. Avenging

You're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, or you were before Hydra came out and everything went to hell. Now you're just a highly trained girl on a case with The Avengers thanks to your ties to Thor, and more closely Loki, who has recently turned around and started helping them.

"Alright. So there's this Italian painter, goes by Abellio." Steve starts.

"Wasn't that a roman god or something?" Clint says. "Already sounds like someone we know." He throws a pointed stare at Loki.

"You all know he's trying to change. How should he do that if no one will give him a chance?" Thor cuts in.

"Do I?" Tony counters. "Know he's trying to change. I mean, I haven't seen anything to support that."

"Stop it." Steve says sternly. "Right now we need all the help we can get. If Thor trusts him I do too."

"Forgive me if I'm not quick to forgive someone who took over my mind, made me do things that go against everything I believe in." Clint counters.

"Well you didn't have any problems taking Wanda here right under your hawk wing." Loki says.

"That was different. She didn't succeed and she was preventing us from doing our job for what she thought was a noble cause at the time. She didn't start a war and she turned around."

"Which is what I'm trying to do."

"If it makes you feel better, he was very skeptical of her at first too." Tony leans over to Loki.

"What? First you're accusing me with him, and now you're trying to offer consolation?" Loki raises a brow.

"Steve why is this artist a treat?" Natasha guides the conversation back onto the actual problem.

"We have evidence suggesting that it's just a front. He's high up in a huge ring of organized crime."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" You ask.

"We aren't sure what his position is, or just how high up he is. We need someone to go in and gain his trust, then spy on him."

"Who gets that job? Natasha or wanda?" You ask. Everyone just looks at you and waits for you to pick up on the plan. "Wait. Me?"

"Natasha is too famous for undercover assignments now and wanda isn't trained for it yet. And She's part of The Avengers, most people know her too." Steve explains.

"Are you serious? You know I hate dresses and I have no Idea if I can walk in heels."

"Come on, take one for the team." Tony says as he claps a hand on your shoulder.

You and steve both glare at him. "Y/n, you're the one best qualified for the job. If there was someone else, that's who I'd ask." Steve tries to convince you.

You sigh. "When do I have to do this?"

"The sooner the better. There's a showing of his gallery tonight."

"And you want me to cozy up with him."

"Yes."

"Come with me. I'll help you get ready." Natasha says.

After you're out of earshot Tony leans over to Loki. "So how do you feel about your girl going off with an Italian crime lord?"

"It's not her first choice, I trust that it is no more than a mission for her. She's a formidable foe when she sets her mind to something. She does what's needed, nothing more."

"You really trust her don't you?"

"Just because her job is to keep secrets doesn't mean she keeps secrets in her personal life."

"I'm sure she doesn't." Tony patted his back as he walked away to get the tech ready.

Thor sits next to him. "Pay no mind brother. Stark is..."

"It's fine Thor. I can handle myself."

"How do you truly feel about y/n going undercover in a romantic situation?"

"I'm fine. I'm not ecstatic about it, mostly because she doesn't want to do it, but I trust her."

"Good."

After half an hour goes by you and Natasha come out. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at you. "What is it guys? Is it horrible? It's horrible. This isn't going to work."

"You clean up well." Tony says.

"Yeah, you look great, it's just the way you carry yourself. You look as uncomfortable as you probably feel." Rohedy says.

You sigh. "I'm sorry guys, we're going to have to find another way to do this."

Loki sees how upset you are about this. You weren't happy about how you had to do it, but you really wanted to help. "I think I may have a solution." Loki pipes up.

Everyone looks at him and he changes into his female form. Everyone stares at her blankly. "Oh come on, it's no secret that I'm gender fluid. I'm just lucky enough to also be a shapeshifter. Now when am I leaving?"

Everyone looks around and Steve starts telling her more about the mission.

-0-

As Loki goes into the art gallery you watch on a monitor. "I wish I could have been more help." you state.

"It's fine." Clint says as he sips his coffee next to you. "You're trained just like Natasha and I. You can do plenty of other things. We're all just waiting around now."

You nod absently.

"Wow." Tony says as he looks at someone's scans. "I didn't know you're enhanced y/n."

"Uh, me either. What'd you find?"

"Oh nothing." He closes the tab. "I was just amazed that you managed to domesticate a god. specifically the god of mischief." You roll your eyes. "No really, it's astounding."

"I'm guessing this is your way of telling me that we need to stop gazing dreamily into each other's eyes around here."

"No you're fine. Haven't noticed any gazing actually. He, or I guess she right now, was telling me all about how much trust and openness there is between the two of you."

"And you had no hand in that conversation? Loki just opened up and started proclaiming our love."

"Still."

You turn back to the screen and see Loki already up close and personal with the rather attractive Italian. "I don't know if I can watch this." You shake your head.

Thor comes over. "I've seen how Loki looks at you. How he talks about you. Loki is just as in love as you are, you have nothing to worry about."

"That doesn't mean I want to watch her make out with a hot Italian."

"Don't worry, I don't think she cares that he's Italian." Sam says and a giggle circulates the room.

"You guys all suck." They all snicker except Clint. You turn to him. "You're my only friend." You let your forehead fall to his shoulder.

"You're so dramatic." He says as he slaps your thigh.

"How long is this mission going to last?" You ask into the void that this group of people has become.

-One Month Later-

You're sitting watching the screen again as Loki gets out of the Italian's bed. You hate it, but you know it's not real and it's to take down something much bigger. You end up falling asleep in front of the screen. You wake up with a green blanket draped over your shoulders and smile thinking of Loki.

"I see you're finally up." A voice from behind you says. A very familiar voice.

You turn around and see Loki sitting on the sofa staring at you. You just about fly out of your seat and hug him. You pull back to look him in the eye. His eyes analyse every inch of your face and before you know it your lips are on his. You're not sure which of you initiated the kiss but you really don't care. You're just happy that your lips are back on his and that Italian's lips aren't on hers. You both pull back for air but before he tries to go in for more you start talking.

"So how's the mission? Did we figure out what we need to know?"

"Yes. He's set up to inherit his father's position. His father is the head of all the crime lords in the state. My job is done my love."

"Good. I couldn't stand seeing you with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Would you have enjoyed seeing me playing house with a hot Italian?"

"No, but I would be alright. I know you wouldn't mean any of it." You sigh and look away. "Hey, look at me. You could have said that it was going to bother you, we could have had Clint do it."

You smile but it fades quickly. "I was still upset from how I couldn't do the job they needed me to. I felt so useless, you know? I'm surrounded by all these enhanced and special skills people and I feel like I'm the disposable one. Then they needed me for something and I came up short."

He looked at you sadly. "I'm sorry. You may not be enhanced or have special weapons but you don't need any of that. Maybe you feel like you're drowning amongst all these supers, but I guarantee that everyone else had their reasons for feeling the same way. Clint for starters, I've heard express that exact sentiment, Tony with his multitude of issues and personality flaws, Bruce who ran away because he's too dangerous, Natasha is constantly haunted by her past, Steve too. Thor is an arrogant fool if I've ever seen one, I don't think that will ever change, whether he knows it or not. Then theres these new Avengers that I suppose you're a part of. Only Wanda is enhanced, the other two, Sam and Rhodey, they probably feel obsolete at times too. You're just like all of them."

"Thank you Loki."

He leaned in and kissed you. "Now why don't we go to your room and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

You bite your lip. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Now there's a proposition I can't say no to."


	16. Training

Loki has always had an interest in you and you him. Not that either of you would ever let the other know of course. Being Sif’s sister it felt strange crushing on the second prince of Asgard. After all, if all went as everyone expected, her and Thor would marry sooner rather than later. The royal family is just waiting for Thor to get over Jane.

“My dear sister I must know what troubles you.” Sif states as she walks into your chambers.

“You interrupting my study. You know how hard it is for me to pick up a text book. They’re so boring. Why do I even need to learn this midgardian language… spanish.”

She rolls her eyes. “If they’re so boring take a break and talk to me. I’ve noticed you’ve been out of sorts lately. I didn’t say anything because I was hoping you would take care of it. It’s been a good six months and it’s getting to the point of foolishness.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Sif.” You throw your hands up.

“Wait, that’s the same look you had on when you liked that boy... what was his name?”

“This is not the same look. There’s no boy. Leave me alone.”

She smiles. “Are you sure?"

"Sure." You state.

"Alright, I’m going to go practice sparring with Thor and the warriors three.”

“You know I can never turn that down.” You grin.

-0-

You’ve just finished handing their asses to them when Loki comes strolling past the courtyard with new books under his arm.

“Brother! Come! Let us see if you can win a match against the mighty y/n.” Thor bellows.

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t be fair to our dear lady.” He smiles his signature shit eating grin.

Everyone watches through widened eyes. They know your disdain for taunts even though you keep your composure. “Well I beat your brother just fine.”

Loki just stands there, emotionless except for the slight hardening of his eyes. For a moment you’re afraid you’ve crossed a line, but soon enough he sets his books down on a marble bench and steps into the arena with you.

“Taking no weapons? Aren’t you the over confident one?”

He just grins, his eyes taking on that mischievous twinkle. Thor signals for the start of your dual. As you go to charge at him you’re surrounded by clones. Confused, you stand up straight, analyzing them. You step up to one to feel it, but your hand goes right through. You discreetly smell it, but it carries no scent. So that’s how you can tell. You stroll around the arena taking deep breaths until it hits you. A hint of pine mixed with something uniquely him. You act like you don’t notice until the last second when you twirl around and kick him square in the chest.

He falls back onto the ground as his clones disappear. Thor, sif, and the rest cheer for you. The look on Loki’s face is priceless as he sits in the dirt, still trying to process what hit him. You offer a hand, deciding not to tease him about it. He’ll get plenty of that from the others.

“I’m impressed.” He finally says. “The only other person that’s been able to tell me apart from my clones was my mother.”

“Oh, I um-”

“No, It’s alright.” There’s a moment of silence between you two before he speaks up again. “I suppose you would have no interest in accompanying me to the gardens.”

You’re taken a little off guard, but smile. “Why would you suppose that?”

“I-” He stops. “Wait, would you?”

“Well what would we do there?”

“Before this, I was going to read there, but your company and a stroll seem like the perfect fit.”

“I’d have to agree. Lead the way.” You thread your arm in his. You notice everyone watching the two of you confused, but neither of you care. Once you get on a private pathway you notice him smiling. “What is it?”

He shakes his head. “This is not how I expected any of this to go.”

“Me either.”

“I’ll never hear the end of it from Thor.”

“Same for me with Sif.”

He chuckles.

“Still, this is far more interesting than spanish.”

He smiles. “Why don’t you like spanish?”

“What use do we have for it here? Certain places on Midgard is the only place you’d ever use it.”

He smiles. “As… primitive as Midgard can be, I do rather enjoy their languages. Especially the latin based ones.

“Can you tutor me? Maybe that would make it more interesting.”

“I realize that was a jest, but I’d be willing.”

“Really?”

He nods. 

“Wow, thank you.”

-0-

It’s late by the time you and Loki decide to call it a night. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close. Before you know it you’re back in your chambers and Loki kisses your cheek then disappears before you have a chance to say 'what the hell.'

-the next morning-

“You were out late last night.” Sif says as she leans against the counter, eating a piece of fruit.

“What’s it to you?”

She shrugs. “Were you with Loki that whole time?”

“Yeah.”

She nods. “Just be careful. Ladies tend to like him a lot more than he likes them.”

“I know. Somehow I feel like he’s sincere though.”

“Well you’re the one who was able to tell his clones part, so maybe you have him figured out.”

“Yeah, he’s easier to read than he thinks.”

“I just assume he’s lying all the time. It’s usually right.”

You nod. “Maybe that’s why he asked me to the gardens yesterday. He’s intrigued that someone can see beneath his lies.”

“Maybe.” She changes the subject. “So are you coming to training today?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there.”

-0-

When you get to the training field Thor is in the middle of a dual with Loki. You find it curious that Loki is actually using weapons; his magic and illusions have always been his preferred tactic. Loki notices you watching and Thor uses the distraction to take a swing at him. The battle axe Thor’s been using cuts Loki’s arm and he hisses in pain before storming off. Thor looks at you, confused.

“I’ll go see what’s wrong with him.”

You run after Loki, eventually falling into step next to him. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” He snaps.

“We both know your arm will be fine. Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to tell me what it is?” You look at him expectantly.

He looks down. “I guess you aren’t going to leave it alone until I tell you.”

“Nope.”

He sighs. “Odin heard about our dual yesterday and put his foot down about me using my magic in training. He’s never liked it, but he’s let it happen until now. He says I need to be strong like Thor. That’s what this is for.” He holds up his arm were there’s a leather cuff on his wrist. “It restricts my magic.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

He shrugs. “It’s not your fault, it would’ve happened anyway. He would’ve found a reason.”

“Does he know that I beat your brother’s ass too?”

Loki laughs. “Yes.”

“Let me help you with that.” You take his arm and wave your hand over the wound, healing it and using the towel he’s holding to clean off the excess blood.

He looks at you with utter shock written across his face. “You use magic too?”

You shrug. “I dabble.”

“I had no idea.”

“Well it doesn’t come up often with that lot.” You motion to the training fields behind you.”

“I guess not.”

-0-

Over the next few weeks Loki makes a point to train while you’re not around. He usually has no problem holding his own against other Asgardians though, so you don’t get it. One day you’re warming up with Thor and he brings his brother up.

“He likes you, you know.”

You smile. “I like him too.” You pause. “We are talking about Loki, right?”

Thor lets out a bellowing laugh. “Yes of course.”

“Where has he been? I haven’t seen him since you almost cut his arm off.”

“We’ve been training together in the evenings. He always has a new excuse as to why he needs to do it then, but I think there’s something else.”

“Like what?”

“I think he’s embarrassed to do it in front of you. You know he’s not the most athletic of us.”

You nod. “I don’t care about that though.”

“I know that. I mean, you’re not swooning over me.”

You roll your eyes and take his relaxed demeanor as an invitation to push him over. “That’s right.”

-0-

You decided to stay later so you’d run into Loki. After a few minutes he gets wounded and he throws his weapons to the ground. “Why can’t I get this?”

“It’s alright. It’s not like father will make you wear that in a real battle.” Thor nods to the cuff.

Loki doesn’t respond, just goes off to clean his wound. Then he sees you sitting there. He doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head and keeps walking. You chase after him like you did a couple weeks ago.

“Loki sit down, let me help you.”

He sighs but does as he’s told. “You must think me weak.” He murmurs.

You sigh and finish healing him before you say anything. “No Loki. I don’t think you’re weak. I think you’re stubborn and proud, but not weak. We all have our strengths and naturally want to play to them. Yours is your intelligence. If you ask me, that’s better than brute force.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. To be honest, I think Asgard’s obsession with war is a bit ridiculous. That and the masculinity standards that come with it.”

He smiles. “I’m glad.”


	17. Only in Asgard

Amy_Riddle

You wake up to an empty bed. Since you moved to Asgard you’ve gotten used to it since Loki has duties to attend to. When you stand it’s like a Niagra Falls of blood between your legs. That's just great. You didn't even think to pack anything for your period. You rush to the bathroom to make a makeshift pad before you go to the healers for supplies and pain meds. They have to have stuff for this there, right? 

-0-

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have pain killers here like you do on Midgard. We have healing stones for battle wounds, but since this natural for you, it wouldn’t work.” The nurse tells you.

“Wait, natural for me? All women have periods.”

She shakes her head. “The Asynjur don’t have… periods.”

“The what?”

She sighs and mumbles something like ‘single planet education systems'. “The Asynjur are the females here on Asgard. The males are Aesir.”

“Oh. Sorry, everything’s all new to me here. I take it you don’t have pads or tampons then.”

She shakes her head. “This night help.” She hands you what looks like grass.

“What is this? Magic grass?” You say, dripping with sarcasm even though you want a real answer.

“It’s an herb. It helps with pain.”

“Thanks.” You say as you walk out.

You end up going to the market and buying a bolt of cotton and trying to make your own feminine products. It’s during your little DIY project that Loki walks in. Well, more like crashes in and starts fretting over you.

“Oh norns, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I hurt you, what can I do?”

You look at him like he’s lost his mind. “What are you talking about?”

“One of the healers came in and told me you made up a fake condition so you could get medical attention. I hurt your mortal form with my godly strength when we were making love last night.”

You burst out into laughter despite the pain you’re in. (The magic grass isn’t helping much.)

“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny.”

“No, it’s hilarious. You didn’t hurt me. And she says our education system is bad. I didn’t make up a fake condition. Once a month, the women on earth bleed anywhere from three days to a week if they’re regular. This also comes with cramping that’s varying degrees of painful. For instance, right now, it’s excruciating. Whatever natural healer she gave me is not working.”

“Oh. I-” He lets out a defeated breath. “Where does it hurt?”

You motion to where it hurts before falling back on the bed.

“I’m sorry. I want to help you, but I don’t know what I can do.”

“Sometimes heat helps.”

“Like a heated blanket?”

You nod. Or something hotter like a hot washcloth, but then it’s wet and uncomfortable.”

“Okay, let me get you something. I’ll be right back.”

He walks out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a hand towel sized piece of cloth. When he brings it over it has the softness of a blanket and it’s almost too hot to hold in your hand. That’s exactly what you need though. You put it on your lower belly and let out a breath of relief.

“Does that help?” He asks.

“Some.”

He nods. “If you think of anything else, don’t hesitate to send for me.” He pauses and looks around the room. “What were you doing before I came in here?”

“On earth we have pads and tampons for exactly this situation. That way we can function like we always do and not have a river of blood leaking all over the place.”

“Alright. Just relax love, I’ll see what I can do.”

-0-

Loki goes back to his duties after that. (This mainly consists of sitting at Thor’s side and people ignoring his input.) Right now he’s sitting in a meeting about some problem the local villagers have. He decided to put his time to better use and starts researching what exactly a period is, and the accommodations that Midgard provides. He’s very upset when he learns that it’s filed under hygiene and not health care. Even more so when he sees how ridiculous healthcare expenses are in some places. It’s all he can do to wait until the meeting is over to request the rest of the day off. Thor allows it, knowing Loki would throw a fit and make the rest of his day a living Hel if he didn't.

-0-

When you wake up you go to the bathroom to see how your DIY project is holding up. (Terrible, you asses.) You double check the cabinets for anything you might be able to use. That’s when you see that someone stuffed the cabinets full of feminine products. You explore the top cupboards as well, to see they’re stuffed with pain meds. This was definitely not here before.

When you come out Loki is sitting on the sofa. “Oh, I didn’t even see you there when I got up.” You pause. “So, was that you?” You point to the bathroom.

“Yeah, I requested the rest of the day off, so I went and bought you supplies before I came in here.”

You smile and go over to snuggle up to him. “Thank you.” You pause. "Wait, did you go all the way to Midgard and ruin someone's lawn for this?"

"Yes and no. Unfortunately, I landed in the middle of nowhere. No lawns to ruin in sight."

"Oh Loki, thank you."

“Of course. I actually had an interesting discussion with the clerk about how insurance should cover it.”

“You’re hilarious Loki.”

“What? You don’t agree?”

“Well yeah, that would be nice. I just didn’t think you would care. Most guys on earth don’t know anything about periods past that they exist, nor do they care. I think it’s sweet.”

He just hums in response. “Well good. Do you need anything else?”

You rest your head on his chest. “No, this is good.” You smile.


End file.
